For the Best
by cloloveswah
Summary: AU fic. What if Danny and Alice did go to England when Danny is struck off? How will Rowan feel, and how will they find life back in England? More summary in the actual fic : Set from end of s5ep6 and then extends to ep8 and beyond :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Well, I thought I'd start one of the fics that been going round in my head! I have loads doing that so I think I might start them all, and then finish them in due course, before I forget all my ideas lol!**

**This one's a bit of an AU (Alternate Universe) fic, I've decided to write it as though Danny and Alice do decide to go to England when Danny is struck off. This story starts basically from the end of Ep6, so it might blag a bit until we get through to all the actual ep8 stuff… but I am going to add bits into the storyline, and I'm going to write from POV's, so it'll be a bit like what I think the characters are thinking.**

**I'm starting to babble now, so I shall begin :'D**

**Alice's POV**

I've been an idiot. That's the simplicity of it, I've let my big, fat mouth lead me astray. I feel utterly disgusted with myself, I'd never deserved Danny, and well, it seemed I just had to go and prove it. He's probably realised that he's better off without me, that he can do better. I sigh and sit back in my chair, once more the never ending tears arrive in force. How am I going to live without Danny?

I feel guilt, hatred for myself, fear, sadness… my heart is broken - but I can only blame myself. Now, as I'm sitting here in this lonely room, all alone, the rain beating heavily against the window, I can see how stupid I've been. What a bitch I've been. Danny wasn't interfering at all, he was just trying to help me because he missed me. Well, he probably won't miss me anymore, but I'll miss him.

Tears trickle down my face, the more I think about Danny, the wider the stream of tears becomes. I hear a knock on the door, I ignore it. I can't bear to see anyone, not in this condition. The only person who's ever seen me like this is Danny.

"Alice, can I get you anything?" I hear the gentle voice of Rowan on the other side of the door. I don't answer, but throw my head into my hands. I hear footsteps walk away, my ears automatically strain to hear him, as I hear him mention Charlotte's name.

"Not now Charlotte, just give your mum some space yeh sweetheart? Come with me and Vanessa and we'll play a game." Thank God Rowan is being supportive, thank God he's not allowed Charlotte in. Charlotte… I grimace slightly.

Leopards Den was my home, Charlottes home. I've been selfish to Charlie too now. I've left the place where we were loved, we had family, the place Charlotte found a dad. I screamed into my pillow, and collapse into tears. I punch the bed.

I forced my eyes closed, I didn't even bother getting changed. Without Danny I was broken, without Danny I was nothing, without Danny, I didn't think I could live. I missed him, I loved him… but I'd ultimately messed up with him.

**Danny's POV**

I've been an idiot again… I seem to be an expert on messing things up. I down yet another bottle of beer. What the hell does it matter? I'm nothing without Alice… why did I have to interfere. I'd never been worthy of Alice, and I'd proven it, I'd driven her away. Now she'd probably meet someone worthy of her, why would she want to come back to me?

I didn't care who saw my tears anymore… I couldn't sleep, all around me I saw Alice, I heard her laugh, I felt her, I could even smell her. I loved her, no I worshipped her. She's everything to me. I don't have a clue how I'm going to survive without her. I don't know if I can.

"Danny, don't you think you've had enough?" Liv asks quietly as I take yet another bottle.

"No." I reply sharply, I want to pass out, I want this to be a bad dream.

"Danny getting drunk won't help." she replies.

"Yeh, but it's as Dupe once said to me Liv, in a few hours I'll have passed out and won't remember a thing." I mutter as she walks off.

I put my head into my hands before walking into my room. My room… not our room. The waterfall of emotion overflows from my eyes, I feel the waves crash against my cheeks. No one ever saw this, only Alice ever had, and now she's not here, and it's all my fault. She'll always be in my heart. I'll always love her, I'll always miss her, but well, she'll never come back to me.

I look across to the picture of Alice, Charlotte and myself. I pick it up, as tears drip onto the frame. I stroke her face, and smile at Charlotte. God, I'd not only lost Alice, I'd lost Charlotte.

I placed the frame back on the dressing table, I noticed Alice's eyeliner was still there, I picked it up before placing it back down, I noticed one of her vest tops thrown in a corner, obviously when we'd made love to each other. I sighed, I couldn't live without Alice. I'm broken without her, a broken man. I need her, she's my missing piece, she's my soul mate. I feel every emotion possible, hatred for myself, guilt, anger, sadness, fear but most of all, I'm heartbroken.

**Rowan's POV**

I may not have always had the closest of relationships with Alice, but I have never seen her so heartbroken in all my life… never. She's in pieces, she's torn, she's lost.

All the spirit in her is dead, her heart is heavy and slow, her usual glint in her shiny blue eyes is gone, replaced by dullness and hurt. Her usual proud stature is gone, she's now nothing more than a frail woman, a woman who's giving up. I'm not sure quite how Alice is going to make it through.

I know the best thing to do is to leave Alice alone… she needed time, and well, I know she won't cry in front of anyone… only Danny of course.

Charlotte is utterly confused. She doesn't understand why she's here, she doesn't understand why she can't see her mum. She doesn't realise what's happened, Charlotte just wants to go home. How do you tell her that Leopards Den is not her home anymore?

I take her away, as she tries to force her way to Alice's room. I know she thinks I'm being cruel, but it won't be any good for neither Alice or Charlotte to see one another. It would kill Alice to have Charlotte see her in her current state, and it would frighten Charlotte to see her mum breaking down. I decide on one thing - to protect Charlotte.

Vanessa is busying herself, she's unusually quiet, only speaking when she has to, giving the comforting smile to Charlotte. As she sits down besides me as I play monopoly with Charlotte, I realise just how lucky I am.

"How's Alice?" Vanessa whispers to me, as Charlotte moves her figure.

"Not good at all." I reply shaking my head. "I'm worried about her."

Charlotte snaps her head in my direction. She was smart, had she caught on?

"What's wrong with mum?" She demands standing up heading towards Alice's room.

"Charlotte." Vanessa tries to interrupt for Charlie is just as headstrong as her mother.

"I want to see her!" She yells, I grab her in the hallway gently.

"Not now Charlotte, just give your mum some space yeh sweetheart? Come with me and Vanessa and we'll play a game." I say quickly, Charlotte agrees.

As we settle back down, I can't help but have a pre-occupied mind. I wondered if Alice will get through this, she has too, for Charlotte. The only problem is, I don't think she can, I don't think she can live without Danny… I've never seen her so broken, so upset, and to be frank, it scares me.

**Dupe's POV**

I never thought I'd see the day. Danny and Alice split up? They can't, they are soul mates. I hope through all hope they sort it out, they need to… Danny can't live without her, and Alice can't live without him. I know them both to well, I mean, I played a huge part in them getting together.

Danny is drinking himself silly, to be honest, that's my therapy but not Danny, he doesn't drink, he's not like me in that respect.

Danny is broken hearted, he's a broken man. Alice is everything to him, he adores her. He needs her. I've never seen him so upset, not even when Sarah died. I've never seen Danny cry like this before. I've never seen him lock himself in his room like that - he won't let anyone see him in a state, only Alice.

I think about Alice, she's bound to be the same. She ended it, true… but I knew Danny's hyena antics would not work. I feel terrible too, and guilty, maybe it's partly me who is to blame, I should of checked that hyena before this could happen.

I sit in my room, alone. I wish Caroline was here, she'd know what to do. I can hear Danny's muffled shouts, I don't know if he'll get through it. Ach man, he's never been so bad.

"Dupe?" I turn to see Liv walking into the room.

"Liv?" I ask, she sits beside me on the bed.

"I'm scared for Danny." She admits. "I didn't realise… just how much he needs Alice."

"I don't know how he's going to survive." I sighed. "I doubt she'll find it easy without him. They need each other - they complete each other."

"I feel guilty Dupe." Liv cried. "I feel like it's partly my fault."

"Why?" I ask alarmed.

"Because I've caused so much tension and Danny and Alice have…"

"Stop Liv." I calmly say. "don't think like that. I'm thinking that way but blaming myself, and it does not favours!" I give her a hug, "Keep strong for Danny."

Liv just nods and leaves. I sigh as I lie back in bed and think about what the future will bring. If there is a future… Danny has to get through this, he has too… although I don't know if he can, in all honesty, seeing Trevanion so broken… it scares me.

**The end of chapter 1 :'D**

**I decided to include these episodes because I think 6,7,8 all go together really… hope you like my little added bits :') Next chapter up soon as I quite like my ideas for this one :D**

**Please Review and let me know what you think?**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay - this is episode 7 but you might find parts of it are different or added.**

**Alice's POV**

It's been exactly one week to the very day that… God, I can't even bring myself to say it anymore. It just hurts too much. It had been hard telling Charlotte, she was of course upset, but she was strong, and her kind hearted ways led her to worrying more about me and than herself. She was such a sweet kid… but I'd taken away her home and her only real dad. I was selfish, Rowan had been right, I do always run from my problems, but that's all I've ever known, but then again, I've never met anyone quite so amazing as Danny is.

As I brush my hair back into it's usual ponytail I hear a gentle knock at the door, a hint of elegance in the knock, most obviously Vanessa.

"Alice?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Hey." I said pushing a fake smile to my lips, it was evidently unconvincing but she carried on regardless.

"I think you need to come and see to one of the animals, he's got barbed wire round his foot."

"Okay" I reply, grabbing my vet bag and Jeep keys. I sigh, it's not that great working on my own anymore. I don't like it anymore. I miss Danny.

As we drive over the bumpy terrain, Vanessa tries to keep the conversation lively, but my lack of interest in the world at the minute begins to show, as my simple one word answers bore her. Eventually we sit in silence, only communicating for the essential directions. My mind was consumed with thoughts of Danny. I felt so guilty, so stupid… so… heartbroken.

I soon sorted the animal out, he was the least of my worries right now, and began the drive back to L… no… the drive back to Mara. Tears sting my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, suddenly Vanessa breaks the silence.

"How've you been?" She asks me, I realise she's asking about Danny. God, what kind of question is that? I'm heartbroken, I can't function without him, I miss him, I'm… nothing without him. I can't tell Vanessa this, I fob her off with some stuff about animals, but of course she see's right through me, and says she meant about Danny. I sigh, keeping my eyes firmly fixed upon the road.

"You just get by don't you?" I said sadly… yeh, you just get by if you can get by. The truth was I couldn't get by… and I was struggling to come to terms with the fact, I would probably never feel his beautiful lips upon my own again.

**Danny's POV**

Yet another hang over, yet another 400 rand down the drain. Poker and drinking - it's become my lifestyle since Alice left. She kept me together, she kept me strong, without her I'm broken - but she's not coming back, and it is all my fault.

I know I'm not helping anyone, least of all myself, but at least when I'm drunk I can't remember anything, well not when I've passed out anyway.

Liv came over and sat beside me, I think I'm scaring her. It's just a vicious circle of guilt! I hate it! Why do I have to be some damn stupid.

Nomsa isn't happy either. She tells us the place is falling apart, and it's true. But how can I get over this heart break? As Liv wanders off, well I say wander, more like stomps off in a mood to feed the elephants, Dupe awakes, as he asks me about last night all I can do is raise my eyebrows. I can't actually remember that much… it seems all this drinking isn't working… Alice is still in my mind, and Alice is still in my heart. I love her so much, but well… it's pretty much unrequited love now. I slowly drag myself up, to see the elephants annoying Liv, they throw her to the floor, stealing the bucket. I don't know why, but it sort of amused me. Well yes, I do know why, but it upsets me to much to think about it.

"They were never like that with Alice." Liv moans, I cringe… Alice, she was the memory. I feel my heart plummet, Liv's innocent sentence is like a thousand daggers piercing my skin, ripping through my heart, tearing it apart, allowing the emotions inside me to spill out.

"Well she's not here anymore is she?" I say in a sour manner, although I tried to stay strong, I could hear the emotion was thick in my voice, it sounded like a frog croaking. I caught Liv's eye, it had a look of hurt, guilt, sorrow and fear, before I could say a word she walked off leaving me alone with the elephants, as I got on with Alice's job.

**Alice's POV**

On our way back, Rowan had radioed us, apparently the leopard owned by Mr Cox was ill. He said it was urgent, but I was so far out in the bush I knew I wouldn't get back. I sighed, there's only one other vet who could get there… Danny. I told him to give Danny a call, Rowan's voice had sounded unsure but he'd assured me he would and therefore I left it that.

Vanessa seemed to be watching me all the way back, every now and then I felt tears cloud my eyes, I blamed the dust rising up from the dusty sand tracks, but she knew better. I was just worried about seeing Danny. How awkward was this going to be? I loved him yes, I wanted to see those gorgeous green eyes once more, but I'd also been an idiot, a bitch and a downright cow. I wanted to be back in his arms, but the likelihood we would even want to be near me is virtually none. Who would want me? I'm not pretty or intelligent, I'm just plain, boring Alice.

As I walked into the surgery, my heart skipped a beat as I set my eyes upon Danny, god I still fancied him something rotten. I had a horrible feeling of sickness, one that refused to budge, unsure of what to say I come out with the first thing that pops into my mind.

"Danny." I squeak, I punch myself internally, I sounded so stupid.

"Alice." He replied quietly. Oh god, he hates me. As he informs me about the leopard I can't help but stare at him… cautiously I ask if he needs my help but he refuses. I feel my heart plummet as I take a step back. Danny evidently wants nothing to do with me, he probably wonders what the hell he ever saw in me.

As he turns round he walks straight into the glistening silver tray, I grimace slightly. He was so distracted, he was hungover, I'd know after all. He turns round clearly embarrassed. I'm automatically worried for him by this point, it's just natural. No Alice, it's not. It was but now it's not your place to care. But why shouldn't you care if you love him. I close my eyes, trying to blink the internal argument inside me away.

**Danny's POV**

I was waiting for the drugs to work… I'd just walked into the tray like the idiot I was. God, it was so hard being in the same room as Alice. I felt so uneasy, I loved her so damn much. But of course, she didn't love me anymore did she. I tried to make idle talk but it just failed, coming out as timid awkwardness. I sighed, why, I asked myself, just why?

Suddenly the monitor began to bleep. Confusion filled my mind, without realising it both Alice and I got to walk. It was automatic. I forgot all about the heartbreak I was feeling, it was like how it used to be, as we worked together in perfect harmony. Alice listening to me, and me listening to Alice. Both assisting each other with no verbal communication. It felt so right.

The leopard was going further and further downhill, he was dying, Alice started CPR as we frantically tried to save the Leopard. Alice gave up first, she always did have better judgement than me. I continued though, I couldn't let him die. He couldn't die, there was nothing so seriously wrong with him! Plus if he died, what implications would it cause for Alice. Then it hit me, Alice and I didn't work together anymore did we? We weren't together. She didn't love me.

I continued despite Alice's attempts to stop me, I could hear Rowan shouting, no screaming at us, but it was all a blur as my mind focused on the leopard. All of a sudden I felt Alice's smooth small hand upon my own. The old familiar feelings set in, the feeling of safeness, security, love and admiration.

Alice stood behind me as I leant on her shiny, clean cabinets, she spoke to me in her usual caring voice, the beauty of her Scottish accent melting my mind and my heart. All I wanted was her back, back in my arms.

**Alice's POV**

Danny had killed the leopard it seemed. I couldn't quite believe it. It all seemed so fine. As we worked together I'd forgotten we were… separated. I dwell on the word for a moment before waking back up. Mr Cox flies in evidently distressed, asking if his leopard is okay.

Danny took a deep breath, my natural worry and concern for him grew once more. Mr Cox just was not forgiving at all, Danny excused himself. I didn't know what to do. I loved him so much, I wanted to run after him but Cox was all mouth, and I had to hear him out it seemed.

"Now are you ringing the vet institute or am I?" The words rang through the air. Rowan's face turned white, I frowned why was he so bothered? I felt my own heart break further for Danny, I felt tears nipping at my eyes, and so I ran after Danny. He must have heard Tom Cox, he's not even got out the hospital.

"Danny!" I called running down the stairs to where he was walking round to the driver's side of his Jeep. "We don't know for a fact it was your fault!" I yelled, trying to comfort him with whatever cheap line I could find.

"Alice, I'm hungover, probably still have alcohol in my system." Danny spits out his words, I can sense how terrible he's feeling, and how heart broken he is. He knows the consequences just as I do, he always knows the likelihood of there being an alternative explanation is very slim.

"Are you okay?" I ask, through genuine concern and affection for him. I tried to prolong the time I had with him. I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to… to tell him I'm sorry, to tell him I love him, to tell him I want to try again.

"I'm not your problem anymore." He growls spitefully. I feel my heart grow heavy, I shudder with nerves, I feel like I'm a diver about to dive off a 60ft board.

"Whatever happened between us recently…" I start but Danny cuts me off as he drives away.

"We were a mistake." Danny snarled. I felt my heart plummet, it had just jumped off the board, and the diver had hit his head on the way down. His words tore me apart, my heart split in two leaving an emptiness. My worst fears confirmed… Danny did not love me.

I stood alone outside for another ten minutes, I couldn't go in, not when I was crying like this. I hated crying, and I hated people seeing me cry even more. Danny was the only person who saw me cry, no one else. When I had finally pulled myself together I walked back into the clinic. Rowan took one look at me and walked over to hug me but I turned away, under the pretence that I was fine. Vanessa took his hand as they walked away, still trying to coax Tom Cox away from the vet institute. I sighed. I felt so guilty, I'd broken Danny's heart with my stupidity and selfishness, and now he was getting it broken further, he was going to lose him job… and it was all my fault. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been drunk, or distracted.

It wasn't long after Maggie Martinez arrived. She was going to be investigating him. She knew him quite well, he'd told me a while back about how they knew each other but right now I found it irrelevant. She commented on how he was a good vet, I felt an ultimate pride when someone said that about Danny. I was proud of him, even now, despite the fact we're not together. She began to explain what would happen, well she tried to, Cox kept constantly interrupting. His remarks about Danny annoying me, as he called him every name under the sun, I struggled to keep my temper under control. He didn't even know Danny! Danny was an amazing vet! He was amazing full stop.

Vanessa being Vanessa agreed we'd co-operate however we can. Pfft. Yeh right, I thought in my mind. I'll co-operate to save Danny not that arrogant man who kept moaning every 5 minutes. Maggie explained how Danny would be suspended and how if he was found guilty of negligence, he may be struck off. I looked down, it would kill Danny to be struck off - he'd break in two.

**Liv's POV**

Danny was doing nothing but sitting in his room all day or drinking himself so drunk that he'd pass out. It has been like a ritual since Alice left.

Alice. I feel guilty now. A part of me feels this is all my fault, a part of me knows that I contributed to this. I didn't need to be so vulgar to Alice, or so rude to her. It caused strain, I can see it now I look back. My remarks must have hurt Alice, but then she always put on a brave face and bore the brunt of it. I suppose it was just hard, to see Danny love someone other than my mum… especially when it seemed he loved her more he'd loved mum. It's only now she's gone, I can see just how much he needs her, just how much he loves her. Without Alice, he's… he's nothing.

I see him storming up to the house, he heads as usual straight into his room, slamming the door shut. He hasn't changed the room… there's still Alice's mascara on the side, and there's still the pictures of Danny and Alice all over the room. I don't think he can bring himself to move anything, he won't even make the bed, he's left it just how Alice left it. The only thing that moves is her pillow. I think he sleeps with it but I'm not sure. Danny's not Danny anymore. He's a broken man. His voice is monotone. His eyes have lost that glint. His face is unshaven, his clothes are just piled all over the room. He has no interest in life. And now he's not even got the animals. I kick myself, I feel so guilty. Why did I have to be so cruel, why did I hurt Alice? Why did I get her so stressed, causing Danny stress? Why did my big mouth lead them to heart break? Because I'm a fool.

I knock timidly on Danny's door, I want to talk to him, apologize to him… but he's just pushing everyone who tries away. I ask him if he's okay, if he needs anything. My fingers touch the door handle but I pull away, I can't invade his privacy, what if he's crying or something? I sigh and walk away. I'm so worried for him.

Danny's not getting through it… there's only one person who can make him get through it, and only one person who can mend him…Alice.

**Alice's POV**

As we walked outside with Cox and Maggie, I could hear the gentle rumbling of Dupe's jeep. I sigh, of course. Dupe would of course come to save Danny. The thing was this time he couldn't, could he?

He announced he was here to sort the Danny mess out. I sighed, he was so stubborn!

It seemed Cox and Dupe went back a long way. Both men were bitter, brutal to each other. Dupe branded him Foxy Coxy, as Cox asked him what it had to do with him. Rowan being Rowan, explained Dupe was his business partner, adding fuel to the fire raging inside Cox, his engine speed increasing, the power of his blows getting stronger.

"So Trevanion's a fool as well as a lousy vet." He spurted out. I bit my tongue as my mouth opened to protect Danny. Danny was the best. I hated this Tom Cox, but it seemed my hatred was just not on the level of DuPlessis'

I had to usher him away as he began to go on about Tom to Maggie. As we walked around the back, Dupe began to explain about his involvement with Cox. Apparently he stole his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes. This had nothing to do with Dupe, this was about Danny!

Dupe said it was the principal… I just sighed, Dupe for all his idiotic ways could be right sometimes, and if it could save Danny, then I'd give it a go.

Dupe then hinted at the whole me and Danny situation.

"What men say and what men mean are two very different things." He stated. I looked down, avoiding Dupe's eyes.

"I've tried talking to him okay but me and Danny we're over." I admitted, finally managing to face the truth, I'd have to get used to it. The words ripped me apart, they broke me. I walked away quickly as I felt the tears begin to gather, my throat constrict tighter than Fatani's pocket.

I stopped as Dupe began to speak about Danny. I was intrigued to what he had to say.

"This is Danny we're talking about." He began as he walked to meet me. "He's not himself, he needs you right now."

I tilted my head at Dupe. Danny didn't need me at all. I just made things worse.

"What I mean is you complete Danny, you make him whole, without you he is nothing and without you he is lost."

The words meant so much to me, but they weren't true. I didn't make Danny whole, I tore him apart. Without me Danny wouldn't be in this position and Danny is certainly more lost with me.

"And without me, he wouldn't of killed a leopard. I'm just as responsible for that Leopards death as Danny is." I mumbled allowing my guilt to override my usual harsh shell.

I watched him walk off, he was apparently going to prove our innocence. I took a deep breath. I was going to try too, even if it was in vain, water samples, droppings anything that could indicate an alternative solution. I might not be Danny's girlfriend any more, but it doesn't mean I don't love him.

**Danny's POV**

I stood on the veranda, looking over Leopards Den, Jana at my feet. She didn't seem quite right, but at the moment she was the least of my worries. I'd pushed Alice away, I was suspended, how much worse can it get.

Liv walked over to me, asking how Jana was. I gave her the honest answer, before realising she was full of muck. She grinned at me.

"Someone had to clean the elephant pen out." She smiled at me comfortingly, but I felt guilt.

"I forgot." I mumbled. She smiled saying I'd been busy but I still felt the need to apologize.

Her voice became small, and frightened. She asked me what the worse could happen was. I looked down before taking a deep breath, looking at the floor. I told her how I could be suspended, banned, for 2 years or for good. My heart fell. I was losing everything.

"It's just a job." I said quickly, not allowing Liv to see me break down. But it wasn't, it was a passion, a life style. It was how I'd met Alice. Alice… she'd know what to do… but I've pushed her away again, now she'll defiantly not want to come back.

I decided to go the bar. Why not go and get drunk. Then I wouldn't remember it all, til tomorrow anyway.

**Vanessa's POV**

I could tell neither Danny or Alice were doing well. Alice was constantly busying herself, or hiding away, she was constantly wiping her eyes as well, and when she finished work, she'd lock herself in her room and stay there, only really talking to Charlotte. She was putting on a brave face, but I could see right through it. Danny and Alice belonged together.

I walked into the clinic to see Alice. She had her head down in work. She looked so lost. I asked her whether Danny could mess up. She could barely answer me, her voice became hoarse as she said it was possible. I gave her shoulder a pat before walking outside, Rowan was calling me. Alice walked off in the opposite direction, going out the back way to see something or other.

**Alice's POV**

Why did every conversation head towards Danny? As if it wasn't bad enough that I kept having random spurts of tears, everyone kept bringing him up. Vanessa the latest culprit, but then again, she's had practise in doing that hasn't she? Okay, maybe that's a bit harsh, but my mind is so plagued with fear, hurt and loneliness, I can't help but feel resentment. I walked up and saw Liv in the leopards pen. I sighed, this had to be Dupe. I made an idle statement, Liv of course took it the wrong way, thankfully Dupe's loud mouth distracted the pair of us.

She handed Dupe the faeces as she stormed off after I'd announced I'd already checked it. I'd checked everything with no joy. I needed to be sure, I wanted Danny off the hook too. I knew how this would affect him. God, it was affecting me enough!

Dupe suddenly went off to Fatani's apparently he had news on Cox for him. He left Liv, who gave me a dagger look of death. I sighed, offering her a lift home. I gathered it was the least I could do, besides, maybe I could talk to Danny?

As I drove up, I felt sick. Seeing that sign. It was just so wrong. Where was Danny?

As I asked these questions out loud, Liv turned to me, her vindictive words cutting through me.

"What do you care? You're a mara now." She spat the words at me, like I was dirt on her shoe. That's probably what everyone thought of me. That's probably what Danny thinks. I threw myself back in the seat of the Jeep. I had nothing left to do at Mara, maybe I should just go the bar… drink the problems away. At least when I'm passed out I won't remember them.

**This chapters really long and that's only half of e7! But I thought I didn't want to blag to much, so here it is for now ****J xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buhkle's POV - Why not?**

Fatani had told Dupe about his information on Cox, and now I could see him sat with Danny. Danny was incredibly broken, he just downed one drink after another. It was like the man had no limits, like he didn't have any care left in him, like he couldn't do anything, like he has a part missing. He did, Alice was missing.

I never thought they'd split up, what made it worse was on the day they did, me and Fatani got together. Alice and Danny seemed strong, they still could be. They belong together.

Danny began to talk about Alice, it was obvious he still loved her, he was talking about celebrating Fatani and I's romance in his drunken state. He completely and utterly idolised her, he spoke about Alice as though she was a Goddess. I looked down awkwardly, then he began to turn sour.

He began to speak how love never lasts, I stood up and walked away, I didn't want to hear this. I loved Fatani, I didn't want to imagine my life without him. On my way out, I saw Alice pulled up. God, I hoped Danny shut up soon.

**Dupe's POV**

This news with Danny and Alice, it's a bad business. They need to sort it. Alice is obviously completely lost without Danny, and he is broken without her. Their love for each other seems obvious to everyone but each other.

Danny began saying Alice wasn't worth the hassle, and how he was better off without her. Fatani had just cleared his throat before this, I knew this was the drink talking, he didn't mean it. He needed her, that was all there was too it. I turned round to see Alice standing there. I looked down, Danny looked down, it was obvious in that moment he didn't mean it. Hurt filled Alice's eyes, her tears threatening to fall. It was rare to see Alice cry, you had more chance of seeing a polar bear in Africa than seeing Alice cry. She turned round and run off, as Danny threw his head onto the bar, he covered his face but it was obviously he was crying, the heaving shoulders, heavy breathing. Danny was broken.

**Alice's POV**

I drove back to Mara, as I pulled up I felt the tears fall out on their own, I broke down. It was that simple. Danny hated me, Danny didn't love me, he was better of without me, see I was right. I'm not worth the hassle - that's true, my father's words. God, my father was right! I wiped away the tears and got out the Jeep, forcing my fake face on as I walked to the clinic, I diverted, I just wanted to sit in my room. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to cry myself to sleep and wake up, with all this being a bad dream.

As I was walking to my room, I noticed Maggie, Rowan and Vanessa walking towards me. God, what the hell did they want? I hoped I could get away, as long as they didn't mention Danny. It seemed he came up in every conversation, as much as I had admiration for him and undying love, right now, his name just broke me.

**Rowan's POV**

It was obvious Alice was upset. She had tears in her eyes, they were full of sadness and hurt, even more than they had been. I'd never seen my sister so low. I didn't realise quite how much she loved Danny. We had to ring Danny, but Alice seemed so defensive over him, she didn't want to have the interview today. I was confused why?

She suddenly ran off saying she'd ring him. We all just shot each other a glance of confusion, asking each other for an answer. Alice knew something.

**Danny's POV**

I'd been a first class idiot - again. Now, Alice would never love me. God, that look in her eyes as she heard the lies that spiralled out of my drunken mouth. I can't even find words to say how… how bad, I feel. That sounds weak, but I am weak, and I've weakened Alice. She's better off without me, not the other way round. I needed her. I loved her.

Dupe was driving me to these interviews, to be horse whipped I suppose. I'd have to see Alice - awkward. I had to apologize, not that she'd want to hear it. God, what kind of man am I? I ripped open her wounds and brought back her past with my drunken southing. I repeated the lines her father had once said to her. I realised, as we pulled up, what I'd really said about her, and how terrible it was. Shoot me now. I prayed those words silently. I deserved to be shot.

I saw Alice waiting for us, God she was beautiful. But, I could tell she was… hurt, upset. She seemed to lack her usual bout of confidence, all my fault. If I'd not go drunk! What kind of idiot was I? As she walked over I hobbled inside. I heard her and Dupe talking. Dupe sticking his size nines in trying to sort us out - but Alice felt there was no hope, and she made it clear, I didn't need her, and she didn't need me, I just needed to be in these interviews - typical naggy Alice that I love except she doesn't love me.

It was awful sitting in those interviews, Alice was trying for some strange and unknown reason to protect me, as I butted in taking some of the stress away from her. They horse whipped me. As we walked outside for air, I openly asked how many more times I'd be horse whipped. That's when I heard a voice, I didn't think I'd hear… Alice's. She began to apologize. I asked her why, I didn't understand. Then she said it, she didn't want me to think it was all my fault! She was trying to take the blame. I shook my head, why was she doing this? I said it verbally though, not just in my head. I turned sour, I pushed her away, before walking away quickly. Why was I doing this? It didn't make sense!

Eventually we left, I mumbled a quick bye to Alice, and then sat in the Jeep. I felt terrible. I noticed Dupe and Alice talking, I looked in the mirror as he gave her a friendly hug, and pushed her chin up. I sighed… my doing.

**Alice's POV**

Awful - that how you describe my life. When I got back to Mara, Charlotte was sat in my room, waiting for me. I took a deep breath as I sat on my bed, she came up to me and threw her arms around me as she sat on the bed. I cradled her gently, as a couple of silent tears escaped my eyes. I didn't even ask why she was in my room - she just sat there comforting me. It was a bit strange really, wrong in some peoples books. A 10 year old comforting her 37 year old mother, but that was Charlie. I loved her so much, she was so affectionate, so understanding.

"I love you mum." She muttered. My throat was still tight, I hoarsely croaked.

"I love you too, thank you." Into her hair.

I don't know how long we sat there for, we only broke away as Rowan knocked on the door stating our dinner was ready. As Charlotte rushed ahead, he stopped me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Alice?" He asked. I burst out into tears as he pulled me into a tight hug. It seemed this rarity was becoming protected. Rowan comforting me.

Eventually I pulled it together and walked outside with Rowan to have tea.

**Danny's POV**

Okay, so Maggie had just caught me working on Jana. I locked myself in my room. Damn this, screw my life, screw everything! I'd made such a mess. I sat on my bed and looked down. I could hear Liv's voice on the other side of the door. I didn't hear most her ramblings, I was too busy feeling sorry for myself until she said something which ultimately made me sit up and realise.

She said she realised what this place meant to me. I wasn't really paying full attention at that point. I continued to stare at a picture of me and Alice. Then she said something which made my mind up.

"You belong here." I turned to face the door. I felt so vulnerable at that point. There was a silence, before she continued. "And… so does Alice." I kept my eyes on the door, as I felt my throat constrict like a snake wrapping around it. Tears pricking my eyes, I took a deep breath and swallowed, before looking down. Olivia was right. Alice did belong here… I needed her. I made my mind up, some how, some way, some day, I'll make it up to her, I'll fight for her. She's worth the fight and I love her.

**Alice's POV**

I went to bed early, pointless staying up all night. For the first time, I felt myself drifting off to sleep, maybe the sleepness nights had done no good. I don't know how long I'd been asleep when Dupe came through my window. He scared me to death, I thought some deranged bird had come in or a burglar, or rapist, or ghost, or I don't know. In my head, all that rang inside, was this better be good! And it was.

It seemed Dupe and Liv had found some drugs, I confirmed combined with the dose of anaesthetic the drugs could have killed him. I grinned, Danny was off the hook if Dupe could prove this! Liv wanted to change so I said sure. Dupe left us be after some subtle prompting, bless him, he was so naïve! That's when she revealed she didn't want to change. I looked at her in confusion, she began to apologize. No, I thought, don't. That makes it worse, I deserved her cruel words

I told her not to worry, I didn't want her to worry. Despite her harshness and bitterness towards me, I did love her, she'd been my step daughter, and I wanted her to be it again. I didn't want her fretting over some plain, broken, miserable woman like me.

She explained how she'd tried to talk to Danny. I sighed internally, Danny. Why did everyone insist on bringing him up? Did they like seeing me suffer? Did they enjoy the fact I broke down every time someone brought him to my mind? Did they like me reliving the memories, knowing I loved him and he didn't love me?

Suddenly she went off an slight tangent, about how we'd not seen eye to eye. I felt like a teenager, God! This was getting something. Twice in one day I've been comforted and pep'talked by two of my… what word do I used? A 16 year old and a 10 year old. My life's pretty swell.

She revealed she wanted me to come back to Leopards Den. I wanted to run up, hug her and scream yes, But it's not our decision is it? I wanted to go back. I wanted to be back at Leopards Den, it was my home, it was the only place I would ever feel at home, settled, loved.

She continued… "It's not the same with the animals, with Danny." I stopped, and took a double take at her, Danny? But I thought Danny hated me? Why would the animals miss me? They have Danny. Defensively, I muttered, tears gathering, damn I was so emotional! "It's not that simple."

But Olivia wasn't giving up, she lectured me. "Yes it is! The pair of you are just being stubborn, if I can swallow my pride so can you."

She walked away with that last line. I sat on my bed, and mused. She was right, I was being stubborn, it wasn't simple, well it wasn't to me. But I had to swallow that pride, Danny was worth any fight, what the hell, I risked my life for him! I made my choices, tomorrow, I would go to Leopards Den, and I would fight for the man I loved.

**Danny's POV**

I had to speak to Dupe, I walked off after him. He wanted to wait but I didn't. As I was about to argue I heard the most sweetest sound, a voice so perfect it melted my heart with one breath. Alice.

"I think you should do it later." She said, she continued to compliment me. I felt embarrassed and guilty not to mention awkward, I'd been so cruel to her, and pushed her away when she'd tried to help me. I didn't get it, why was she being so nice? Shouldn't she hate me by now? Sarah would have. I hit myself, Alice not Sarah Danny, Alice is different, you love her differently, you know that, I tell myself, you're love for Alice is deeper.

I looked across at Liv who tilted her head to me. It was time to fight for Alice!

"Listen." I began, but Alice cut me off.

"No you listen to me." I was utterly confused, but intrigued, and I knew arguing with Alice was not to be done, when Alice spoke like that she was a force not be reckoned with!

Liv pulled Dupe away leaving us alone, I asked Alice what was going on. Then she said it.

"You and me are - I think we should give us another go." She was so genuine, my heart screamed yes, but my Automatic Danny Defence mechanism kicked in. I went on about yesterday, but she cut me off again, saying she didn't feel sorry for me and she didn't feel pity for me, she loved me. My heart melted, tears threatened my eyes, she did still love me!

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting her to make a mistake, she deserve red so much better!

"Yes, this has all just made me realise it more." She replied. I began to ramble again about what happened, but she stopped me, she raised me up.

She told me not to give up… in my mind, I vowed I wouldn't. She told me not to turn my back… I vowed I wouldn't silently. And she said no matter what I said, she wouldn't let me push her away. My heart was beating so fast. The fact Alice still loved me, and would fight for me like this. Wow - how do you describe that?

But it made me realise, I didn't deserve her. As I vocalised my inner thoughts, Alice shook her head.

"Yes you do, and I know that we should be together and I'm not gonna let you block that." Alice replied, she looked down before continuing, as my tears began to overflow.

"You are pig-headed, and stubborn, and, and disorganised and shambolic, and I get that." I looked up, yeh she was right, I was all those, she was realising now, I wasn't good enough for her and she didn't love me. She erased the thoughts quickly though as she added. "But Don't you see? I like that - it's the whole package that I love!" My heart melted, she did love me, for real. I loved her too. But then what about Mara? She claimed she'd spoken to Vanessa and she understands. I took a step forward, Alice had to make the right decision, no matter what decision I wanted her to make. "Leopards Den could never compete." I stated, but Alice just took one step forward, "Leopard's Den doesn't need to."

She looked down, tears now threatened her own eyes, her voice was becoming forced and tight.

"Yeh, I loved the challenge of setting up the clinic at Mara. But it's not where you are, and you are my…" She stopped, looking down, wiping away tears, I looked down at her, hoping she was okay. "You're my priority." She finally finished.

I swallowed. I didn't know what to say. I loved her so much, I just wanted to show her how much I loved her. "Okay," I finally splurted out.

"Just okay?" She asked evidently hurt, I realised how terrible that must have sounded.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, I'd do anything she wanted.

I saw that mischievous grin spread across her face. "A kiss would be acceptable." She smiled.

"You've been demanding already?" I teased, I loved Alice Collins, her nagging included.

"You bet!" She grinned cheekily.

I leant towards her as her arms flung around my neck. I crashed my lips against hers as we began to kiss deeply, and passionately, all our love poured into one kiss, all our desire set off in one starter, all our problems long forgotton as Alice stole my heart once more as she gave me her own. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed happily, this was where we belonged together. I love Alice. Even the banging of a closing door didn't put us off. We pulled away gasping for breath. Alice giggled slightly, she always did that after that sort of kiss. It was so cute!

"Are you crying?" She asked laughing as she took my face into her hands wiping away my tears with her thumb.

"Yes, as are you!" I smiled, holding her own face and wiping away her own tears.

"I'm love you Danny." Alice said, as we collapsed into a hug.

"I love you too, come on, let's get your stuff." I said as we walked off.

**Alice's POV**

To be back together with Danny was a dream come true. I was back at home, as was Charlotte, where we belonged, that kiss with Danny, it repaired every broken part of me. As I fed the elephants I thanked Liv. She had given me that nudge. She still wasn't exactly sweet to me, but that was just her age.

It wasn't long before Maggie Martinez arrived. There was an automatic silence. I looked at Danny who carried his crate of bottles over to the chair and greeted her, I wandered over, I had to be there. Danny had to be innocent!

She wanted to go somewhere private but Danny refused, claiming we were all family, I admired him for this, he even included Fatani and Buhkle. He really was the best. But it wasn't enough as she announced he was being struck off, he'd apparently given the leopard the wrong drug, but it didn't make sense to me. That couldn't be right surely. Maggie walked away after delivering her news, Danny hit another low. Everyone walked away leaving us alone. I sat beside him on the bench.

"Hey, it'll be okay Danny. You and Me, we'll fight this." I said, as I placed my arm around him. He nestled into me, usually it was the other way round. I comforted him as he began to babble on. He eventually took me into his arms, thanking me gently, and apologizing again for what he'd said. He was more worried about using my father's words and emphasising he didn't mean them. I shook my head and kissed him to shut him up.

Danny was struck off - I didn't know how he'd survive it, but we'll fight it, we have too. I love him.

**A/N - Uber long chapter much? Next chapter will lead into actual story line, but I thought a background might help peoples understand the fic better :D**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's POV**

It was hard for Danny, being struck off, not being able to practise. He tried to pretend to everyone he was fine, and I think some of them believed him, but I knew completely otherwise. Danny wasn't coping, he wasn't fine. Nearly every night, we've sat in our room, Danny breaking down and worrying, me trying to comfort him, and the pair of us ending up in each others arms, tears spilling from our eyes. It's horrible seeing him like that. I hate crying, but I hate seeing Danny cry more. It's petrifying, seeing Danny cry, he's always so strong, Danny breaking down… it's just… not him.

Right now, I had just pulled my arm out of a horses rear end… oh the joys of this job! I saw Danny approaching.

"I bet there's some jobs your pleased your not doing!" I laughed, hoping it would cheer him up, he looked down still, but he seemed a bit happier than he had been when I left him this morning.

"Not really." He mumbled. I patted the horse gently before following him. It truly was hard for him. He began to compliment me on my stitching, and was about to say other things when I stopped him.

"Have you just come here to wind me up?" I asked cheekily, hoping some of our banter would cheer him up, I knew if he started off a tangent, he would end up upset and confine himself to the bedroom all day.

He said something about elephants at Mara. I sighed, why now? Oh well, it's a good time actually, I wonder if Rowan will help us with the young offenders. I had found the scheme, in the hope that they would keep Danny's mind off the whole vet business. He needs to be busy, not moping around, if he's busy, he can't think about it. Besides, Danny's a natural at that sort of thing, and he can still show them the animals and stuff.

As I packed my bag to go, Danny began to fill me in on the happenings at Leopards Den. He was doing so much, he was making it perfect! Although, there was one problem with hard work, as much as I admired him for it, he was annoying everyone else, apparently, I had no idea how annoying it is. I had tried to protest in Danny's favour, saying that it was just they were getting the work they should do, and it was more equal. But I'd been shot down by all of them, even Charlotte had spoke against Danny and that never happens!

"Not just a pretty face then." I teased, as I took in the features of his handsome face. He looked down.

"That's all I am at the minute." He replied sadly. I shook my head and sighed - how could he think he's not more than a pretty face? He's everything to me!

"Nonsense." I argued. "you're doing a great job!" I tried desperately to cheer him up. But Danny could only see the negatives.

"Just not the one I want too." He argued back, god he could be so stubborn, but I understood. This job's not a job, it's a passion, a lifestyle. And I've never met anyone as passionate about the job as Danny.

"Look you'll be fine whatever you do." I told him sternly. It was true he would be. Danny was a fighter, Danny was strong, Danny's amazing. He's the best. He smiled at me, I grinned back, happy I'd finally suppressed a smile from him, hopefully he'd been cheered up a little bit.

As I went to leave, I took Danny's hands, and kissed him lightly and quickly, as I squeezed his hands, he looked down and smiled at me.

"I love you Miss Collins, stay safe."

"I love you too - behave!" I teased, before walking off, and climbing in the Jeep to go to Mara.

**Dupe's POV**

At least Danny and Alice are back together, where they belong! Seems their making up for lost time as well, judging by how long they are spending in their room. Danny's pretty down though, I've never seen him like this, except for when Alice left. When Alice left, Danny was at his lowest point. Those two need each other, they complete each other. At least they realise that now.

Danny was born to be a vet, not being able to practise well it's hard for him. Alice is trying her hardest to keep him going, but to be honest, if it wasn't for Alice, I think he'd have just given up. Thank God, they got back together. If he'd lost Alice and his job, well.. I don't think he'd of been able to survive - its scary to think of the scenarios that arise from that. But with Alice, Danny was stronger, and when he fell down, she picked him up, nursed his wounds and helped him walk again.

Ach, man, I sound soppy, but it's not my fault it's the truth! Danny and Alice, by no means perfect, but the most perfect couple ever, the best couple ever. They belong together, soul mates! Danny's changed since Alice came along.

He used to be aggressive, rude, touchy, violent at times, he had a quick temper, and he was a real grump. He still is grumpy at times, but he's so different. Alice had changed him for the better, and we all like it, whatever she does to him we like it. Even Caroline comments on it, although I know it must hurt, seeing him love someone else more than he loved your deceased daughter. Seeing a whole new man.

Danny's now, so loving, so family minded, he's polite most of the time, he's not violent at all, in fact he's more a peace maker, he's happy, more laid back, laughs more, less grumpy, he's gained patience. Danny's just improved in every area… and its all down to Alice Collins.

**Rowan's POV**

I felt terrible, nervous almost. I don't want to cause harm, it's just what'll happen to me?

I saw Alice arrive, she seemed sort of down, like she was lost. Not in the way I'd seen her when she'd split with Danny, hell no. That was petrifying seeing her like that. But, well, I guess she missed having Danny by her side.

As we walked down, I briefed Alice on the ellies. She didn't ramble on like she usually does about what it could be, but asked if we had any idea. She seemed to be working silently. I said no, before teasing her about going back to Danny.

"We'd have a clearer idea if our vet hadn't legged it back to her boyfriend!" I teased, keeping up the whole brother act. She just tilted her head at me in her typical Alice manner. God, she reminded me off mum so much. Good God, Alice was the age mum was when she died - 37.

"How's he doing anyway?" I asked diverting my mind away, it seemed only right to ask about Danny. She tried to fob me off with he's fine, but if there was one thing about Alice, she's a terrible liar.

"That bad?" I asked, feeling a wave of guilt rush over me, as Alice just said something about seeing to the ellies.

God, what the hell had I done?

Alice had soon seen to the ellies, we were talking on the other side of the pens. I asked about Danny again, Alice seemed to sense something, but thankfully she accepted I was worried as he was my sisters man. She didn't seem to sure he'd be okay. I tried desperately to act normal as guilt flung itself into my body. Alice shook her head. "it'll take a miracle" her exact words. I didn't realise Danny would find it so hard.

Alice began to nag me about helping Danny. God, how the hell could I do that? But, when Baruti and Vanessa came by in a screaming match, Alice's comment of no rest for the wicked really did hit hard. I watched her leave, before rushing off to sort Baruti, but one thing was clear, I had to keep up the act, I had to help Danny.

**Danny's POV**

I was getting under everyone's feet, I just found out. Getting in Dupe's hair. The young offenders were to distract me, keep me busy! Apparently Alice's idea. My heart softened as I thought of Alice. Anyone else, I'd have been angry, but I just can't be angry with her, not for something like that, I struggle being angry with her for good reasons! I realised, she was only doing it to take my mind off it, try and help me through it, cheer me up, keep me going, stop me moping. Unless she was sick of me too?

I walked into our room. I held a picture of me and Alice in my hands, and stroked her side of the picture gently. She'd told me to look at the picture every time I wasn't there and I needed her, and she'd be with me. I smiled, it was true, whenever I needed Alice's comfort and she wasn't here, I could look at this picture, and she'd just… she'd make it better. She'd make me smile.

Eventually I realised I had to go out. I walked out and sat on the veranda with Dupe and Caroline. Fatani was blagging on about something or other, I wasn't really listening, my mind was on Alice as usual. I decided it was time I got going with the youth group, it seemed Liv was flirting with Thaboo, one of the lads. Over protective Danny mode, activated.

Much to my shock, Rowan turned up. Apparently Alice had sent him, I smiled, she was great! I accepted his offer of assistance as we set off into the bush.

In the bush, I loved giving the tour, seeing the lions, but it wasn't me. Liv and Thaboo were constantly flirting much to my annoyance, that boy better back off! But when Thaboo ran off after a Jackall pup and the lion nearly had Thaboo Special, I realised how this was not me. One look at the Jackall pup told me it was serious… but I was powerless.

I radioed Alice who said she was on her way back, back at the animal hospital I administered first aid to the pup, but it felt awful, not being able to save him. I couldn't do this!

Thaboo and Rowan were going on and on, whilst Liv argued back, everyone was shouting, eventually though Alice arrived, she chucked everyone out but me and Rowan, as she began to get to work.

_(Time jump to after the op)_

**Alice's POV**

Oh Rowan was in for it off Vanessa, but enough of my gossip and on with the actual important stuff. Danny was way more important than those two.

As I was tidying up I looked across at Danny, he was staring aimlessly into space, he seemed even more down. He was upset about something. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I didn't know how to approach it.

"We did it." I said cheerily in a desperate attempt to raise his spirits, and give him a sense of inclusion. "Team effort."

Danny continued to ignore me, and stare into space.

"Danny…" I began but he cut me off.

"Please, Alice, don't." He muttered, rubbing his temple. I looked down, silently hurt he was pushing me away, I couldn't let him ,I couldn't let him wallow in his problems.

"Well come on then." I started as I began to fold my sheets up. "Talk to me." I urged, he had to talk, he couldn't keep this bottled up!

"It's just…" Danny paused for a moment, he always did struggle to admit his feelings… but I knew he wouldn't just leave it there. "You know, This sort of thing could happen everyday, now the ban's in place." My heart plummeted for him, it must be terrible for him, not being able to operate, having to watch animals suffer.

I threw my gloves into the bin with almost anger, why did this happen to Danny! He Didn't deserve this! It's me who deserves it if anyone!

I tried to convince him that he was fine, but he was right when he said he was struck off not stupid. He knew it wasn't working. I didn't know what to do.

"It's hell!" He spat bitterly. "I can't diagnose, I can't operate, and I can't stand by and watch animals suffer."

I looked down, this was horrid! Danny like this, it isn't him.

"It'll be okay." I said softly and quietly, I was trying to help him, trying to make him feel better. I saw Rowan walk in, but I couldn't care less about him right now.

"NO, it won't!" He shouted before turning to face Rowan. Danny was breaking down, he couldn't he had to stay strong. Danny never raised his voice, at anyone really, it was rare. He'd never raised his voice at me, not in that way. I felt… scared, vulnerable. It hurt, it hurt me to see Danny hurting the most though. But it also terrified me, seeing him this way, Danny shouting.

He apologized to Rowan, who just remained quiet, he was probably shocked, Danny never raised his voice. To Rowan, Danny problem seems like superman, Rowan's never seen this Danny.

I looked away, anywhere but at Danny, I felt like bursting out into tears. I looked down whilst fumbling with the tissue I had in my hand.

"Hey." I heard Danny's northern burr pierce the air, his voice was soft now, apologetic, gentle. "I'm sorry." His eyes held genuine care, regret, guilt. I guess he picked up on my fear… on my hurt.

I walked over to the table,

"You know, we just have to get through it." I struggled to get my words together, my voice was scratchy, my throat tight, my emotions high. "We don't have any choice, Danny, tell him." I prompted Rowan to back me up, who humbly did so. God, he was acting weird, Vanessa was right!

"I don't think I can." Danny sadly said, I kept my eyes on him, his eyes met mine, they were soft, they held sadness. Suddenly he began to walk off, a bitterness coming about him. "In fact, I think it would be better for everyone, if I just wasn't here for a bit."

"What?" I asked, but I got no reply as the door slammed.

Danny was giving up… he couldn't! Where would he go? I rested on the operating table. I didn't have a clue what to do. Well, I had to sort Danny out, that was my priority, I began to mumble something to Rowan as I got out my greens and began to walk up to leopards den.

**Danny's POV**

I locked myself away in the bedroom. I sat and stroked Alice's pillow. I can't believe I just shouted at her, what was I thinking. I feel really bad, terrible, stupid, guilty. Alice is trying to get me through this, and look what's happening. She probably wonders why she came back.

I decided to quickly wash my face, old tear stains weren't the best thing ever. As I finished with the red towel, I decided to venture to the kitchen, Alice would probably be back and I needed to apologize to her properly. As I walked into the kitchen, Dupe stormed up to me.

"you're not going anywhere trevanion, you're staying whether you like it or not simple" Dupe shouted, I saw Alice look away, she obviously knew my feelings. I threw him the towel.

"Thanks for your understanding Dupe." I muttered before walking away back to our room, but Alice followed me, as I was about to lock the door she stopped me.

"Danny, let's talk." She said quietly, as we walked into our room, she locked the door before joining me on the bed. She took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I cried, as I felt tears trickle down my cheek. "I'm sorry I shouted, I shouldn't have, I know you're trying to help, but I'm so… scared and it hurts."

**Alice's POV**

Danny began to apologize to me and open up. I can't explain how bad I felt, how much I hurt for him.

"Danny, it's fine, I understand. But let's not talk about me, let's talk about you." I said, placing my hand on his knee. "Because, you're hurting Danny, and that hurts me. I want to help you Danny…" I trailed off, realising I need to wipe my eyes.

"You do help me Alice, all the time… you're always here for me, and that's… that's priceless." Danny's turn to wipe eyes.

"Danny, where will you go?" I asked quietly.

"England, I suppose." He mumbled. "I'll miss you so much." He said taking my hands. "I… I." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"No you won't." I started, Danny looked up at me, his eyes concerned. "Because I'm not leaving you Danny, wherever you go I'm going. Even if you drag me to a bloody spider zoo, I'm coming. I… I can't live without you. I can't stay here without you."

"You'd really come?" he asked, he sounded shocked.

"Of course I would. Danny, you can't go this alone." I looked down and squeezed his hands. "We need each other. Danny, it'll be hard sometimes, but loneliness won't help. When you need me, I'll be right here. No matter where we are." I muttered, God, I sounded so soppy.

"But what about a job? Charlotte?" he mumbled.

"A job, I'll get any job. Charlotte will come too, she loves it here, but I know she'll support you Danny." I knew that for a fact.

"But…" He began but I cut him off.

"Danny if you're going, so am I." I sated sternly. Danny smiled.

"Thank you Alice, I don't want to go, but I… I can't bear it, its scary, it hurts, it's hard. I…" Danny broke down into tears. I wrapped my arms around him as he leant into me. I could feel my vest top dampening with Danny's tears. His arms clung to me. My own tears we escaping now, Danny sensed this and sat up slightly, as we held each other closely.

"I love you." Danny whispered quietly, after we'd finally stopped crying and we're just sitting in each others arms.

"I love you too." I replied quietly, before kissing him deeply, his arms pulled me towards him as we comforted each other without the need for words.

The only thing was- how the hell did we tell the family?

**Uber longness! Wooo!**

**Next chapt will be them leaving :'( **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's POV**

It was all set, we were leaving in five days. Leaving Leopards Den. It was all arranged. A house for us to live in, a car for us to drive, a job for me, Danny would find one when he actually got there, bags were packed. These were our last days at Leopards Den for what could be a long time.

Everyone had taken the news quite well if I'm honest. Charlotte had been more than happy to support Danny, I'd gone back after on my own and asked her, and she'd promised me she was fine with it all. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride for Charlotte. She was always so affectionate and sensitive to everyone's feelings. Willing to give up her own happiness to help someone else. Although helping people and animals is what gave Charlie her happiness.

Olivia had insisted she was staying here. I couldn't blame her really, England's not exactly great once you've lived at Leopards Den, under the South African sun. Besides, Caroline was here, as was Dupe. And we can't forget Thaboo!

Danny seems to be coping slightly better since we made the decision to head back to England, he's been too busy packing and arranging to worry about anything. We've also had to interview new vets, who were not going to be cheap, but right now, Danny was the priority, and if need be, the animal hospital could always close for a while if money ran low.

_(Time jump, it's the day before they set off)_

There's a sad atmosphere at Leopards Den - its hard, there's going to be an empty space. Leopards Den is part of me and Danny, as well as Charlotte, no one wants us to leave and we don't want to leave them, but we have to think for Danny, and Danny's ultimate welfare.

Danny and I were heading up to our copy today and having a last drive through the bush. We'd already been and said goodbye to everyone who we cared about. Rowan had seemed, unusually upset, shifty almost. He was acting so weird! I wonder if he wants to take things further with Vanessa or something?

Danny was waiting for me in the old battered Leopard Den jeep, the engine roared to life like a mighty lion, as I climbed in beside Danny. I'd miss this bumpy road, I thought to myself as Danny forgot to dodge a pothole.

"Alice…" Danny mumbled, as he took a left turn up to the Copy.

"Yeh?" I asked, as we approached the Copy, the giraffes were clearly visible.

"I love you. I'm sorry about all this." Danny sighed.

"I love you too, don't worry Danny." I replied, it was all honest. It was my job to support Danny through the thick and the thin!

"Thank you though Alice, seriously… you've been amazing." Danny smiled as he pulled the Jeep up, I leant over across so I was closer to him.

"I learnt from the best!" I replied happily before kissing him gently. Slowly we climbed out the Jeep, in an instant Danny was by side as he grabbed my hand, instantly my head rested into his shoulder as we walked around our copy. We stopped at the place we'd announced our love for one another, and the very first place we'd kissed.

"From the first time…" Danny whispered quietly. I smiled, as I remembered every fine detail of what happened.

"I love you!" I replied equally as quiet, Danny grinned, before kissing me just as strongly and fiercely as we had the first time we'd stood here, in fact every time we stood here. It seemed hard to think that we wouldn't be able to come here when times got hard, or we needed five minutes to ourselves. As we pulled away and landed in a hug, I sighed, there was nowhere I'd rather be but in Danny's chest, in his arms.

After a long time just talking at our favourite spot, we decided to have our last drive around the bush. I snuggled into Danny's chest as he kept one hand on the wheel , his other arm over my shoulder, holding me closely.

**Olivia's POV**

I can't believe they're really going.

I mean… I know it's hard but, Leopards Den makes Danny, and Danny makes Leopards Den. He needs this place as much as this place needs him. He, Alice and Charlotte all belong here.

I've just started getting on with Alice, and it seems strange that she's going to be going, with Danny to England, even Charlotte's going. I vowed to speak to Alice before they left, that's if I can prise her away from Danny!

I feel bad now, I mean, Alice, I was so mean to her, but she didn't deserve it. She adores Danny, she loves him so much, she's willing to give up her own happiness and sacrifice things she loves for him. She must love him, she's even sacrificed her life for him. Dupe told me that when he was trying to make me see sense, after Id told Alice to get back with Danny. Dupe had told me everything, and it put into perspective just how cruel I'd been to Alice, I hadn't mean to be mean, it was just hard.

I saw Danny and Alice return, they both seemed quite down and tearful, even from this distance I could see that. But then again, they would be, they've just been on their last drive in the bush and to the copy. Everyone knows they were going there, it's obvious!

I continued to sit on the veranda quietly watching them. I sat Danny place hand on Alice's shoulder and her nod at him. They both climbed out the Jeep and looked around, before stopping. I looked too where they were both looking, that's when I saw it, the giraffe, Alice's giraffe. I turned my attention back to Alice, Danny by this point was holding her in his arms, his face buried in her hair and her head hidden in his chest. Judging by their stance and heavy breathing I could only guess that their emotions had caught up with them, as they stood there, clinging to each other like their whole lives depended on it. It was a shock really, I'd seen Danny cry before, but Alice? Alice never cried, never, and for me, that just said it all.

**Danny's POV**

As we arrived back at Leopards Den after an emotional farewell to the bush, I noticed Alice seemed incredibly upset. I didn't blame her, I was too. But seeing Alice like that made me feel a pang of guilt. This was all my fault.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder.

She nodded at me. "Yeh, I'm just thinking you know about us, and all the times we've spent out here. All the memories."

I squeezed her shoulder gently before climbing out the Jeep, tears were threatening my eyes too, Alice had tears building up in her clear blue eyes, the eyes that drew me in and swallowed my heart. Alice was so beautiful.

I walked to her side and wrapped my arm around her waist, she leant in to me as we looked around, suddenly we both stopped. I realised we'd both seen exactly the same thing. Hanley (yes Alice has now named him!) the giraffe, Alice's giraffe, the giraffe that brought us together. I heard Alice whimper slightly before bursting out into tears. I took her into my arms and held her tight, her own arms wrapped around me tightly. I could feel my own eyes over spilling emotion as I buried my face in her hair. We both held on tightly, comforting each other.

Eventually once we'd both finally stopped we pulled away. Alice wiped her eyes before looking up at me.

"Sorry Danny." She whispered, she knew I hated seeing her cry and upset.

"It's fine, I'm sorry too." I replied smiling, she smiled back at me, as we both lifted each other's spirits. "Come on, let's go in."

"Okay." Alice mumbled as I took her hand, I clung to it tightly, giving her small hand a gentle squeeze with my bear like hands.

**Charlotte's POV**

I didn't mind having to leave Leopards Den too much. Mum said I could stay if I really wanted, and if I thought it would be too hard, but it wouldn't. I need my mum, it would be worse without her and besides, I want to support Danny. He's my dad really.

I saw mum and Danny walking in, they both looked like they had been crying. My mum never cries, I've only seen her cry a few times, and only really properly cry once. I've seen Danny cry a little bit, but Danny doesn't cry either. It was strange really.

I saw Danny give my mum a kiss, it was cute in its own way I suppose, though why they'd want to kiss each other! I mean, Danny likes kissing mum like that? And mum likes kissing Danny like that? Freaks! But cute freaks - not that I said that - mums embarrassing enough as it is!

Mum and Danny walked down to the living room slowly, they greeted everyone quietly, before continuing to their room but Liv stopped them.

"Alice, can I speak to you please?" she said, I looked up at Dupe who just shrugged, for some reason he diverted Danny away."Trevanion, come here man!" Dupe shouted as Liv and mum walked into Danny and mum's room.

**Alice's POV**

I was slightly confused to say the least, I didn't really get why Liv would want to talk to me. Unless it was to tell me off or use her vindictive slang against me. Although to be fair, we have been getting on better.

"Alice," Liv began as we both sat on the bed.

"Is everything okay Liv?" I asked in genuine concern.

"Alice, I just want to apologize. I've been harsh on you and you don't deserve it, it was just hard you know? I… I know now, that you love Danny more than anything in this world, and he loves you just as much, and I get it now. Just what the pair of you mean to each other. So, really I just want to say I'm sorry." Liv spurted out. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless, I just smiled and gave her a hug, she held onto me tightly as a few unreleased tears escaped from her eyes.

"It's fine Liv, I understand. Thank you. You know, I'm always here if you want to talk." I whispered.

"Thank you Alice, you're a great step mum." Olivia grinned. I squeezed her hand.

"You're a pretty good step daughter!" I laughed as we both shared another hug, before standing up and going back to the rest of the family.

**Danny's POV**

**I was in shock, Liv and Alice came out of our room laughing. I'd expected fireworks but no I got the opposite. I looked at them both, and they both grinned happily. Liv sat beside Charlotte talking to McCavity, whilst I joined Danny on the sofa, he opened his arm for me, as I leant into his chest, curling my legs up underneath me.**

"**I love you Alice Collins." I whispered into her ear quietly.**

"**I love you more Danny Trevanion." She teased.**

"**Impossible!" I argued, how could she love me more than I loved her?**

"**Evidently not." She raised her eyebrows.**

"**It is!" I giggled. "I love you more final!" **

"**No, I love you more and…"**

**I shut Alice up with a kiss completely forgetting we were in company, a throat cleared casuing us to jump apart.**

"**You know you're room is only a short walk away, use it!" Dupe chuckled, Alice blushed beetroot red, as I looked down awkwardly. God, that's one of the things I'd miss most about Leopards Den - the constant interruptions!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

Well, Danny had helped make our last night at Leopards Den a night to remember, everyone had actually. Before Danny and I erm… went to bed 'cos' we had 'an early start', we'd all played charades as a family. It had been pretty much amazing, just spending time with the family, but highly emotional for us all. Thinking of it all though, it's given us amazing memories, and it brings a smile to my face to think about it. I mean Danny got Barbie, that just brings a smile to anyone face!

But enough of last night and on to today, the day we leave. It's 7am in the morning but everyone is awake, even Dupe, everyone is around at Leopards Den already, even Rowan and Vanessa. Danny sat on our bed, looking at the photos on the wall. They were all of time we shared. I walked up and sat beside him, I placed my hand on his knee.

"We'll have more of those." I whispered quietly, he turned round slowly, his green eyes melting my heart with one meeting.

"You're right we will." He took my hand. "You're sure about this?"

I nodded. "I'll support you through whatever this life brings, it's me and you together, Team! Are you sure?"

He sighed, "I am, but it's just hard, leaving this place"

I gave him a tight hug, as he wrapped his arms around me, his arms held me like a bear, he was just as cuddly as a teddy bear too!

"I know it's hard Danny, but we'll be fine." I grinned, he smiled back before taking my hand and our cases. We put on our fake smiles as we stepped outside the room, Danny took one last look before wiping his eyes, I kissed him gently before carrying on walking.

Charlotte was already sat at the door on her cases, she was speaking with Rowan and Nomsa, Olivia was with Dupe and Vanessa and Caroline, Fatani and Buhle were all in some form of conversation. Cashile was happily bouncing around with a ball.

Everyone looked at us as we walked outside and set the suitcases down. We stood there like two naughty school kids, caught doing something totally unacceptable, a group of teachers around us pressing for some form of explanation. The silence was as deadly as a rampaging elephant, heading towards us at a ridiculous speed.

"Danny, Alice." Caroline finally spoke first, I smiled, typical Caroline, she's superb. "We'd just like to say, we're really going to miss you, and good luck."

"Thank you Caroline." I replied sensing Danny's discomfort. At that moment a silver taxi arrived at the front of Leopards Den, we both took a deep breath, this was it.

Everyone walked out behind us and formed a line, it was like an army inspection! Danny placed all our cases in the back of the taxi before returning to say our emotional farewells.

I started with Dupe who was at the top of the line, I broke down on Dupe as I hugged him, he whispered into my ear, something which I could never forget.

"Look after Danny, you're like a son and daughter to me."

"You're like a father to us." I whispered back before moving onto Caroline.

Danny had started with Olivia who was in tears. I moved onto her after saying my farewells to most people.

"Keep strong Liv." I said quietly, she clung to me tightly.

Liv just nodded, she couldn't speak… I realised how hard this must be. I rubbed her arm before moving onto Vanessa, who whispered her encouraging words in my ear.

Now it was Rowan's turn.

"See you sis." He mumbled, as he gave me a hug. I sighed, typical Rowan goodbye!

I looked across to a tearful Danny who nodded, I took Charlotte's hand as we waved goodbye and climbed into the Jeep, leaving Leopards Den for what could be along time.

Inside the Jeep, I sat in-between Danny and Charlotte, Charlotte was very quiet and looked out the window, I knew not to bother her until later, when she was like this, she was better left to her thoughts, Danny was holding my hand gently, as I leant into him. No-one said a word, silence spoke a thousand words, and held more comfort than any action.

_(Time jump - they've just touched down in England at Manchester Airport)_

_Back in the UK and don't we know it. It's cold, it's wet, it's dreary, it's windy, it's dirty._

_Charlotte is complaining about the cold, Danny is completely and utterly silent and I'm trying to get a taxi - it's not going well. _

"_Sure I know that place." One cab driver finally knows where this place Todmorden is. Thank god for that! I signal for Danny and Charlotte to come over as the driver piles our cases into the back of his cab. Once more we jump into a cab and let the driver drive._

_The drive wasn't that long, but it was dark now and quite scary. It was daunting to see the tall buildings, lines of houses, lines of urban built up areas and roads, strings of street lamps._

_We arrived at our new home, it was quite a way out in the countryside, all alone on a hillside except for the houses across the road. As I opened the door and looked around I was thankful to see it was as promised, set with basic furniture, Danny plonked the cases down as Charlotte walked around. I wrapped my arms around Danny who placed his arm around my shoulder._

"_I love you." Danny whispered quietly._

"_I love you too." I replied, Danny kissed me gently before taking my hand and looking around._

_The house was nothing big, but not small, nothing fancy but not rubbish. It was perfect for what we needed it for. Charlotte yawned as she looked at her room, she seemed to like it, it was bigger than her Leopards Den room!_

"_Bed time sweetheart, come on." I told her, she tried to argue but I shook my head, I handed her some Pyjamas out of her case, before giving her a hug and kiss, Danny also gave her a goodnight hug and kiss. You could mistake them for father and daughter, they were really, but you get my drift._

_Danny and I also decided to call it a day, as we changed quickly and climbed into our brand new bed, which although comfier than our old one, lacked something which neither of us could put our finger on._

_Danny wrapped his arms around me as I slid up to him, I returned the favour._

"_It'll be okay Danny." I told him, my eyes closed._

"_I know, it will, because I have you." Danny replied, although our eyes were closed, we both sensed ourselves leaning in, as we kissed passionately._

"_Night Danny, I love you." I whispered._

"_Sleep tight, sweet dreams ,I love you." He replied, as we drifted off into a deep sleep, ready for the weekend, where we would settle in to our new house… not a home, Leopards Den will always be home._


	7. Chapter 7

_(it's the Monday, Charlotte starts her new school today as a year 7 (I couldn't think of her age and year cos im lazy :] and Alice starts her new job today, Danny is going to try and find a job)_

**Alice's POV**

The whole house was in fast forward, get a move on mode. Charlotte had refused to wake up, Danny was complaining about not being able to find the shirt he wanted, and I was absolutely knackered. Charlotte had just set off to her new school, she'd insisted on taking herself, luckily the girl next door, Laura, whom she's now apparently best friends with, goes there and is also a new year 7, so I suppose I feel a bit better there.

Danny is sat at the kitchen table, we'd sorted the house out quite quickly over the weekend, everything was set. He seemed a bit happier, he was munching happily on his toast that I'd just placed in front of him as I sorted out my own things for the job. Danny was giving me a lift to work today, I got a swish new company car (not just a rattly landrover!) and he needed the car to get into town.

"You ready to go?" Danny asked as he picked up his keys.

"Yep." I grinned, as we walked out the house, Danny put the alarm on and locked the door, as I stood watching him. Despite the fact we were only walking to the car, Danny grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, I grinned at him, even in these sad times, Danny made me feel happy, complete, loved. As we climbed into the car, Danny turned to face me.

"Thanks Alice." He smiled, placing his hand on my knee.

"What for?" I asked, confused, what had I done?

"Everything." Danny replied, "Where do I start?" he laughed, I just blushed from the attention.

"I should be thanking you." I finally mumbled but Danny shook his head, I laughed. "Yes I should! Now come on! can't be late on day one!"

Danny kissed me gently as he started the engine, driving through the town centre made me realise just how beautiful Africa really is. The town was dirty, dark, ugly and cluttered. It held a cruel lie to every corner. Eventually though, my thoughts were interrupted as Danny stopped the car.

"We're here." He smiled, I looked out the window and saw the Surgery, Green's Vets. What a name, I thought, original!

"Thanks Danny." I grinned.

"You're welcome! Now don't forget to ring me when you're going for your car, I well want to see cos I'm childish, have a super day, and good luck." Danny spat it all out before I could speak.

"I won't forget, I know you're childish, thank you Danny and I hope you have a good day too filled with luck!" I mimicked his speed, we both giggled as we shared one final kiss goodbye, Danny's hand cupped my face as my hand fell onto his knee. Eventually we both parted as I got out the car, Danny called my name, I looked into the car, it seemed weird being taller than Danny!

"What is it?" I asked, seeing the time slowly ticking by.

"I love you." He told me sincerely.

"I love you too, bye Danny." I smiled, he waved as I shut the car door and walked into my new job.

_(Its later in the day, Alice is off to go and look at 4x4's, Danny has agreed to meet her outside, and he apparently has a job, but he won't tell Alice what it is.)_

Well, everyone seems really nice at the new job. I mean treating overweight dogs and spoilt cats isn't something I'm used too, but everyone wants to help you fit in, and the vets is so large and has so many vets and nurses, that we don't have to work ridiculous hours, I actually have my weekends to myself! Today, I've been allowed to go home at lunch as the head vet said I can start my proper hours tomorrow, as I'll be needing a car. So here I am noon and meeting Danny - it's one of the best jobs I've ever had, not the best, no the best job is Leopards Den with… with Danny.

I walked outside and saw Danny leaning against the car, I smiled automatically, he didn't need salt and pepper, he looked good enough to eat without! Then he melted my heart with that Danny smile, and those green sparkling eyes. I could tell he was still finding it hard, but he seemed happier, like his mind had been taken off it all.

"Hello Mr Trevanion." I laughed as he gave me a huge hug and kissed my cheek gently.

"Hello Miss Collins." He grinned.

"So are you going to tell me about your job?" I enquired, we were walking into town to get some food and look at some of the show rooms round town before driving round to the others, plus we had to pick Charlotte up.

"Hmm, no." Danny grinned cheekily.

"Do I have to go under cover?" I teased, I saw the mischievous glint return to Danny's eyes, I hadn't seen that since before…

"Well I don't mind." Danny replied before chuckling.

"Danny!" I moaned, I decided to give him my best puppy dog eyes, and give him the look that I knew would get what I wanted.

"No I refuse to look at you!" He laughed, "I know what look you have on your face!"

"You think I'm too ugly to look at!" I exclaimed faking offence.

"No! But I think you're too cute and too good at that face!" Danny laughed, he stopped at the bus station, I stared at him in confusion.

"I need to pick something up for tomorrow." He winked. I was still confused, he walked up to where the drivers did… erm, whatever drivers do?

Danny whispered something to the man behind the desk, he handed him a leather brief case it was filled with a uniform. I felt my mouth drop open, I quickly closed it biting my lip. As we got back outside, I burst out into laughter!

"You a bus driver!" I teased, laughing at him.

"I'm an excellent driver!" He protested.

"Yeh, you'll be breaking everyones legs!" I giggled.

"At least it's a job." He smiled.

"True, I'm only joking, congratulations Danny - I think!" He laughed and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"You'll be sorry when I won't take you for a spin on my bus!" He teased.

"You wouldn't dare deny it!" I giggled, I loved this playful banter we shared, it was something I cherished, neither of us could take the other seriously when we got into this mood.

"No I wouldn't" Danny finished, as I leaned into him, placing my arm around his back, as we reached McDonalds.

**Dupe's POV**

It's weird without Danny, Alice and Charlotte here. This place is… too quiet. I sometimes thought I missed the tranquillity of Leopards Den when it was empty, but that's all a lie… I miss the hectic days and loud noises of Leopards Den.

Everyone is moping around, but it's understandable, we are all missing them, and we are all upset.

The new vet doesn't help, he's grumpy, he's vile and he seriously needs to liven up. We've lost three animals since Danny and Alice went, all because he's lazy, and won't try for the animals, he's in it for the money, not like Danny and Alice, they are in their job because they love animals. I grimaced, it was Alice's job now, Danny was… well he was born to be a vet, but hes been struck off hasn't he? I still don't believe that Danny did anything wrong, but all the evidence points the same way.

I just wish there was a way we could bring them back, and Danny could have his job back.

**Danny's POV**

**It was hard, being here and not in South Africa, getting a job as a bus driver, rather than vetting. But, I had Alice by my side and with Alice it felt like I could do anything. It was still painful, but I felt happier today and I owe a lot of it to Alice. She's been trying hard to make it as normal as possible for me, but one thing is playing on my mind. I'll talk to her later about it.**

**Right now, we're ordering a new company car for Alice. She's chosen one of those Toyota Rav4 cars, and for once we actually agree on a car! I watch as she speaks to the manager at the garage, signing one hundred and one documents and ringing the insurance company. Ah the joys of having my insurance sorted for me!**

**After what seemed like three hours but had only been one, we finally got to leave, Alice was highly excited at having a near new car and insisted on picking Charlotte up in it. I had a feeling the little car would never get used again! Not until Alice's excitement was over and she was sick of the car. Bless her, I know her too well!**

"**Danny." She whispered as she drove to Charlotte's school.**

"**Yes?" I asked, messing with the radio.**

"**It smells good." She then laughed heartily, I shook my head before laughing with her - I really don't get how getting a new car is so exciting! But if it makes Alice happy, that's enough for me.**

"**I agree!" I laughed, "You're so excitable!"**

"**I know, it's sad really isn't it?"**

"**Yeh just a wee bit eh?" I teased, she slapped my hand playfully, a plan crossed my mind, we had five minutes til Charlotte came.**

"**Ouch!" I moaned, "You've hurt my hand!"**

"**Don't be so soft, I barely hit you!" Alice argued, I put on my best upset face, hoping it would work.**

"**Okay, I'll kiss it better, you big baby!" she giggled, she took my hand and kissed it gently, she kept hold of it as she placed it back. "You're a terrible liar Danny."**

"**Oh you know me too well." I sighed, without realising it Alice took my mind away from every problem we had right now. Everything felt perfect when I was with Alice, and if times did get hard, she was there for me. I owed her so much.**

**She smiled before kissing me gently, we heard the school bell ring as a sea of children came out, some trickling off in one direction others gushing away in the opposite. I slowly got out the car, apparently I was taller so she would see me above everyone.**

**Eventually Charlotte spotted me and walked over cooly, she'd just hugged three girls and was now walking towards me. **

"**Wow, I like mum's new car!" She exclaimed, as she jumped in the back.**

"**It's cool int it?" Alice enthused as I got back in, I rolled my eyes. "Oh Danny stop being like that!"**

"**But you've said it three million times already!" I protested.**

"**Well I've told you I love you ten billion times and you still insist you love me more which you don't cos it's impossible, and you still don't get it, so I'm making sure you've done it." She replied smartly.**

"**But…" I began to protest, Charlotte was smirking and chuckling slightly in the back.**

"**Fine, I'll never say I love you again!" Alice said with mock sincerity.**

"**No way!" I moaned.**

"**Yes way!" She teased.**

"**And then this is the part where Danny says, I love you Alice, and mum says, I love you too. And you both end up laughing cos you failed… right, now ive said what happens can we go home?" Charlotte piped up in the back, Alice and I turned round synically, we then turned to each other with raised eyebrows. She was so cheeky at times! But at least it wasn't a nasty cheeky!**

"**Okay okay!" Alice giggled as we drove down the road. "Oh Charlie, has Danny told you his new job?"**

"**No… why?" Charlotte asked. **

"**He's going to be a…" Alice began but I being the child I am had to interupt.**

"**No I wanna say it!"**

"**Okay baby boy!" Alice giggled, I smiled cockily as her blue eyes shone.**

"**Bus driver!" I grinned, Charlotte burst out into laughter. "Why is that so funny?"**

"**Because, I just cant imagine you as a bus driver, sorry Danny!" Charlotte giggled, Alice seemed amused by her response.**

"**Well I'll be amazing." I argued. They both laughed, Alice pulled in to our drive, as we walked into the house, she patted my head gently.**

"**You keep telling yourself that." She whispered.**

"**Cheeky." I murmured as we kissed tenderly on the doorstep… and in that moment I realised, no matter where I am or what I'm doing, I would be fine, as long as Alice was by my side.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's POV**

I had the tea in the oven (no I didn't cook it, It's that breaded chicken stuff with chips, I can time!), and the house was tidy-ish. I looked across to where Charlotte was sitting, she was reading a magazine and seemed quite happy. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey, so how was your day?" I asked, Charlotte closed the magazine, setting it aside.

"It was amazing mum," She grinned, enthusiastically. "I made loads of friends, but I'm really good friends with Laura, Beth, Holly and Annie!"

"Good, I'm glad you've made friends, how were your lessons? Teachers good?" I liked spending time with Charlotte, she'd got me through some of the hardest times of my life, but without her I probably wouldn't be where I am today. She means the world to me.

"Yeh, I had form with Mr Furey for half a day, he's so cool mum! Then I had English with Mrs Cole, she's nice - welsh though!" I rolled my eyes jokingly, she laughed. "Then we had Maths, that teacher seemed a bit of a cow."

"Charlotte!" I laughed, pretending to tell her off.

"Well she seemed rude." Charlotte moaned.

"Well if she starts, show em the old Collin's spirit!" I threw my arm in the air mockingly. She giggled and smiled.

"I will mum." She promised, I laughed.

"Good girl!" I patted her arm gently, I looked at the time, ten minutes til tea was ready, I stood up. "You know where Danny is?"

"He was upstairs, seemed kinda, I dunno… not Danny?" Charlotte shrugged, I nodded.

"Thanks love, just keep an eye on the time, if I'm not down in ten minutes shout me please."

"Okay mum!" Charlotte gestured in the direction of the stairs, I laughed before walking up the stairs.

I slowly opened the door to our room, I saw Danny sat on our bed, his head in his hands, I closed the door quietly and walked towards him.

"Danny?" I asked, my voice sounded small, and quiet.

He remained silent, I walked over to him and sat beside him, I wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey, come on Danny." I tried to sooth him, he looked up at me with red eyes.

"I miss it Alice." He cried, it killed me to see him so upset, so heartbroken. "I miss everything about Africa, I miss vetting, I miss Leopards Den, and I miss our family!" He then cried again, it was sort of scary seeing him cry. It ripped me apart inside.

"I know, I miss them too." I felt my voice breaking, I pulled him towards me, his head fell as my hand held him, my fingers working their way through his short hair. "But we gotta keep strong."

"I know." He mumbled. "But its hard."

"I know it is." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "But it won't be that long until we're back and we're annoying everyone."

Danny wiped his eyes and laughed, he sat up and took me into his arms. I melted into his touch, as my arms remained gripped around him. He wiped my own eyes gently.

"Thank you Alice." He whispered, "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me, thank you Danny." I replied.

"You're the best." Danny smiled.

"You are." I argued, he laughed before turning me to face him, his gentle hand caressed my cheek, his touch so gentle, his eyes so beautiful even in their teary state.

"I love you." He whispered. My heart fluttered.

"I love you too." I replied, every word was the truth, in fact it was a lie, they didn't express just how much I loved him, there aren't words for that!

We slowly leant in towards each other, I felt my slowly closing, my arms slowly working their way around Danny's neck, my heart beating ten million times faster, I felt it falter momentarily as Danny's soft, moist lips hit my own, as his tongue connected with mine, the electricity reached a climax, I pushed Danny down, I felt him smile on my lips, is hands caressed my back gently as my hands moved from his shoulder down to his chest. I knew where this was leading - a bit strange really considering a minute ago we had been crying.

"MUM!" Danny and I pulled away as we heard Charlotte shout, we could hear her plodding up the stairs. Danny expertly wiped away my smudged lip gloss with one finger, I pushed his crumple shirt down, before quickly retying my hair, we sat back up in a more reasonable position. Danny wrapped his arm around me.

"Yes?" I asked as the door opened.

"Time." She smiled. She observed us slightly before shrugging and turned round to walk back down.

"Thanks Charlie" I called to her, I kissed Danny lightly, "Come on you." I smiled as I took his hand. "Munch!"

"You?" He teased, squeezing my hand.

"Depends if you eat your tea like a good boy, or if you're a naughty boy…" I whispered quietly, realising Charlotte was now in hearing range.

"What if I'm naughty?" He whispered, picking up on why I was talking so quietly.

"You'll find out." I winked, he sat down beside Charlotte, I watched them out the corner of my eye, Danny was talking to Charlotte who was giggling. As I served the food, and sat beside them. Danny kicked me under the table. I kicked him back gently, smirking, our eyes kept meeting, as we struggled to contain our laughter.

"Will you stop playing footsie?" Charlotte sighed, she was more mature than Danny and I!

"Sorry mum." Danny teased her.

"You will be." Charlotte winked.

"He's very naughty today." I commented, he smirked slightly.

"Do I want to know?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Probably not." I decided musing on the thought, what had happened to my sweet innocent daughter? She's growing up to quick!

We all ate out food quickly, after I'd forced Danny to wash up, whilst I dried (and whipped him with the tea towel as he threw bubbles at me) we sat in the front room watching TV with Charlie, I felt torn.

One minute I felt happy, the next I felt sad. I just felt so mixed up, I wanted to be back in Africa with everyone else, I knew Danny was missing it, Leopards Den gets under your skin, its part of you, vetting is a passion to him, not a job. Then, there was everyone back there, including Liv. God, this was awful. That is when a thought struck me, but never mind, I'll speak to Danny about it later. Now's not the right time.

"I'm going to bed, night mum." Charlotte walked over and hugged me, I kissed her gently. "Night Danny." She smiled moving onto him, I grinned as I saw Danny hug and kiss her forehead lightly. He was such a fantastic father.

"Night sweetheart." Danny whispered.

"Night." I mimicked. Danny flung his arm over my shoulder as I leant back into his chest. We sat there for a long time, not one word passed our lips, but it meant a lot, that silence spoke more than words. Eventually Danny broke the silence.

"So… Miss Collins, was I good boy?"

"Let's find out." I whispered, taking him by the hand and dragging him up to our room. I checked the door was locked on our way past, but other than that, I happily led him to our room. I kicked the door closed as Danny locked it. I raised me eyebrows.

"I'm here to find out my reward." He smirked.

"Who said you were good?" I teased, working my hands over him.

"Or my punishment, but that could be why I was locking the door, maybe I'm locked up…" He smirked before kissing me gently, his teasing touch feather light, I smiled as he worked his way down. The familiar sensations taking over… we might both be at a low point, but we had the ultimate comfort… in each other…and that's what made us stronger.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alices POV**

I awoke slowly… my senses slowly came to me, the scent of Danny surrounded me, the touch of his gentle hands caressed me, the sound of his breathing engulfed me. Danny had me. My eyes prised open… I was so tired, but last night had been so worth it! I saw Danny just awakening, I smirked as I saw yesterdays clothes strewn all around the room. Danny had been a little over enthusiastic with my blouse hadn't he? It was now perched on top of the wardrobe. I giggled to myself, before turning back to Danny who's gorgeous green eyes had just opened. He looked sleepy, adorable with his ruffled hair and tired eyes. I always have thought he looked cute when he woke up.

"Morning Miss Collins." Danny grinned, pulling me onto him as his lips hit mine. I could feel his bare torso pressed intimately against mine! The temptation was too much, I pulled away slowly, we both had jobs and time was ticking by.

"Good Morning Mr Bus Driver." I teased, he rolled his eyes, before kissing me once more.

"Up?" He asked, as we pulled away.

"Yes! I'll get a shower first, then get changed, then I'll wake Charlie up before I go!" I told him, he nodded, I looked in his eyes, I raised my eyebrows at him, I knew that look.

"I'll be good." He smiled sweetly throwing his arms in the air. I laughed before walking into the bathroom…

**Danny's POV**

Alice was so amazing, I don't think anyone else could put up with me, she's a saint! She gives up so much for me. She listens to me, she lifts me up when I'm sad, she doesn't care what I say, she'll listen, she doesn't care if I make a mistake, she'll help me through. She's just the best… ever.

I looked at the clothes from last night, I noticed Alice's shirt up on the wardrobe, oh god, how enthusiastic had I been? Well, I can't help it.

Alice had once more lifted me up when I was down. I wondered how Alice was feeling… she never really revealed her feelings, she told me everything, I knew that, but sometimes she kept her feelings bottled up, or put on a brave face. Although I could tell her moods, sometimes I knew it was just.. I don't know right to ask her? I picked the clothes up and threw them in the laundry basket, I glanced at the time we were forty minutes early than what we had had to be. I sneaked along the landing… I could hear the power shower beating hard, an angelic voice could be hear amongst its drumming. I opened the door slowly, Alice was just rinsing the last remains of conditioner from her hair. I smiled. I thought I'd got in unnoticed but she wiped her eyes.

"What you doing Danny?" Alice asked as she opened her eyes.

"Well you're singing drew me in! I wanted to talk to you anyway." I said quickly hoping it worked.

"Not just in for a sneaky peek?" Alice raised her eyebrows.

"No that's just a bonus!" I teased, she laughed.

"It's okay, I'll get my bonus soon enough." She replied wittily.

"Have it now." I mumbled as I joined her.

"Oh Trevanion!" Alice giggled, I grinned wickedly.

"Hmm… Now Collins…" I murmured, as I grabbed her bottle of body wash.

"Yes Daniel?" Alice teased, as she grabbed my lynx shower gel.

**Olivia's POV**

I was missing Danny. He was my step father, and I'd already missed a hell of a lot of time with him. This was not what he needed. I felt guilty, like some of this is down to me. If I hadn't been a cow to Alice, she wouldn't have got stressed and gone to Mara, if she hadn't gone to Mara, Danny wouldn't have interfered, and Alice wouldn't have got upset, and then they wouldn't have split up, Danny wouldn't have been drunk, and wouldn't have given the leopard the wrong drug… it was like a vicious circle.

I missed Alice too. Okay, so we didn't get on at first, but we'd just started getting on. I actually felt like I could you know, get close to her. She wasn't bad at all. In fact, she was really cool! But she didn't even know I felt like that. But then, I'd helped her get back with Danny according to her, and she understood about Thaboo. Now I have no one to talk to about him, because Charlotte's gone.

I really really miss Charlotte. I always wanted a little sister, and Charlotte is that little sister. Even though I didn't get on with Alice, and I wasn't keen on Charlotte at first, I did get on with her better, she was sweet, and cute. She's the sister I never was bless with. She had a lot of her mums characteristics. She was so sweet. We'd talk into the night, about anything. We'd do things together, we'd go shopping with Alice, sometimes Danny, sometimes Gran. We'd look after McCavity and Jana together. Now, she was gone, I felt alone. She was amazing.

This place sucks without them.

**Alice's POV**

So that was one of the best showers I've ever had, and not because it's a power shower! The gentle touch of Danny's hands massaging my back with that foamy lather, is that what you call it, hmm… maybe not, that sounds a bit wrong? My hands connecting with Danny. It was just… magic.

Now, however we were dressed, my hair was pulled back into a pony tail and Danny was standing in his white shirt branded with B&P on the chest tucked into his navy trousers, he was just putting his tie on. I smiled, he looked so good in a suit! He carefully pulled on the jacket.

"Don't you look smart?" I grinned, as I put my mascara down.

"Well I do try." He grinned turning on the charm, I laughed.

"I'm gonna wake Charlie up, you'll have to grab cereal Danny cos I have to go." I sighed, I'd rather have stayed in that shower with him though!

He nodded, I walked slowly along the corridor to where Charlotte's room was, suprinsgly she was awake.

"Hey mum." She smiled, she had her uniform out, everything sorted.

"Hey Charlie, I was just coming to get you up." I laughed.

"It's okay mum, and I showered last night so…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Okay love, well Danny's still here, but I'm off, have a good day love." I smiled, giving her a hug and pressing a kiss into her head. Her small arms wrapped around me.

"Where's mine?" Danny teased, walking into the room. I laughed, and gave him a hug, Charlotte did the same. Charlotte's bouts of affection were getting less and less frequent, it seemed she really was growing up and all too quickly.

"Right seeya Charlie." I smiled, I grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him out her room, so she could get changed.

I led him downstairs. I stopped at the door.

"See you later Danny." I smiled. "I love you." I added at a whisper.

"I love you too. Keep safe." Danny mumbled as our lips connected, we were as close as humanly possible.

"I will, good luck Danny. I'll ring you at lunch if you have it anytime between twelve and one?" I suggested, still hugging him.

"Yepp, my breaks half twelve til half one so…" Danny didn't finish because once more he kissed me.

"Right, bye Danny." I kissed his cheek gently, before walking out the door, and climbing into my car, ready for another days work.

**Charlotte's POV**

I don't know how to feel.

On one hand, I miss Leopards Den. I miss my family there, especially Liv, we'd just got really close. She's like my older sister, the one I never had. We used to do everything together. I loved going shopping with her and mum.

But then, this place as horrible as it is, I have made new friends. Its so weird.

I was dressed by this point and had eaten, and was on my way out, when I remembered Danny!

"Danny?" I called, he looked up from the letter he was reading. "I'm going now, bye!"

"Seeya, have a nice day." He smiled, I walked away after grabbing my key to walk to school with Laura.

**Danny's POV**

I locked the door to the house and walked down the street, I decided to walk to work, I may as well, keep myself fit.

Today, was the beginning of a new era for me. A bus driver, instead of a vet. It felt pathetic, but this wouldn't be forever. One day, I'll be back in Africa… one day I'll be able to work with Alice again, that amazing connection, that communication that required no words. But right now, I had to concentrate on getting through this… not just for me, but for Charlotte and for Alice.

**A/N - I really had writers block on all my stories so I decided to go for bit of cuteness!**

**Next chapter will actually have something happening and a bit of Rowan…!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny's POV**

Route 29 - an hour and a half round trip to do twice before lunch. I sighed, throw me back in a surgery any day! Although, to be fair to the buses, they are not as bad as I first anticipated.

I smiled sweetly as an old woman got on the bus and gave me her fare completely in change. When she'd finally counted it out extremely slowly I grinned.

"Thank you." I said cheerily, politeness was the way forward with the public, I'd learnt that as a vet.

"No thank you young man." Hey I liked her already - young, wait til I tell Alice! "All the other drivers would have hurried me or got mad."

"No problem." I smiled, before setting off once more on the long, boring journey,

**Alice's POV**

Three overweight dogs in for a health check and four cats already this morning, and now I'm out on a call out to give four horses their tetanus vaccinations and to scan one to see if she's in foal. I sighed, it felt weird not going out, and vetting with Danny. I missed him. I wanted him with me, by my side, every step of the way.

I wondered how he was getting on. He'd insisted that he would be fine, but I knew Danny! Then again, he is pretty amazing, so he's probably done great. He usually does.

I smiled sweetly as the woman came out to greet me. She held a thick welsh accent, I struggled to hear some of her words as she spoke at three hundred miles per hour, no wonder Gerald had not wanted to come the cop out!

**Rowan's POV**

Well it's not really my fault is it? I mean, Danny gave it the wrong drug didn't he? No, maybe not… I was giving him relaxants, but surely supervet should have known that. Hmm, this is a time when I need Alice. Pfft, yeh right! Alice would suss me out in a crack and absolutely kill me. She'll kill me if she ever finds out.

But I missed her, and Charlotte, even Danny. Not seeing them at the bar was strange, I wondered how Leopards Den were coping. I decided to take a drive up there, it would look normal and innocent. Yes, that's a plan Rowan.

I drove up slowly, Leopards Den was so different. The usual happy atmosphere was clouded by a dull, lifeless one. I noticed Dupe slouching around, his motions slow and heavy, even Jana who was following him seemed upset.

I walked in to see Olivia sitting at the table, she looked upset, and appeared to be sifting through some pictures of recent times. I grimaced, what the hell had I done to this place?

Nomsa was shifting around, and Caroline didn't have that usual elegance or spring to her step. Everyone seemed to have suffered.

I didn't realise quite the effect I had had on people. I thought it was just gonna be Danny, but it had affected Alice, Charlotte and everyone at Leopards Den.

What the hell had I done?

But I can't change what's happened, they'll just have to live with it, I can't exactly risk my own neck can I?

**Danny's POV**

It was 12.20 when I pulled into the bus station, I swapped with John quickly and walked in to the bus driver's part of the depot. Everyone smiled and asked me how my day had been. I told them the truth, it had been fine. I'd actually started to enjoy it!

"Right lads." We all looked up to see the 'I've even to many pies' controller walking in. "Who's doing the school run today?"

I watched three men stand forward.

"Come on one more." He pestered. I wondered whether to do it. No one else was going to and so I stood forward. "Good lad, Trevanion you're making an excellent start. The four of you come with me, before you go for your lunches, you'll be out by 12.25."

We followed him slowly, he briefed us on what we were doing before letting us go, we had a break until 2.30. I was thankful to go, I walked outside and leant on the wall, withdrawing my phone. I smirked, Alice wouldn't ring me, cos I was gonna beat her!

The phone rang steadily for a few seconds, before she answered.

"Hey Danny." She said light heartedly, I could hear someone making kissing noises in the background.

"Hey, how's your day been?" I asked, as I heard Alice hit someone. I gathered she was in the back of the surgery.

"Fine thanks, your's?" Alice asked me.

"Fine thank you! So, what's Miss Collins up to?"

"Not a right lot, I'm gonna come down to town though." She admitted, I knew what she was really saying, I could tell by the tone of her voice, that angelic voice with the sweet Scottish burr.

"Then maybe we should meet up?" I asked teasing her slightly with my tone.

"Oh do you think?" Alice giggled.

"Yes, see you soon Alice, I'll walk up to the hill you walk down." I promised her.

"Okay, love you Danny." I heard someone jeering again, as Alice giggled.

"Love you too, bye." I mumbled into the phone before walking off to meet her.

**Alice's POV**

"Love is in the air… dudududu" I could hear Darren quite clearly as Ellen joined in too.

"Shut up!" I laughed, throwing my jacket on. "I'll be back soon."

"Oh a quickie?" Gerald mocked just walking in.

"You lot are so dirty minded!" I joked, shaking my head slightly.

"Best way!" Ellen added. "See you later Alice."

"Seeya!" I laughed before walking off to meet Danny.

It didn't take long to meet him, he'd already walked up the hill and onto the park that I had to walk through by the time I reached him. I laughed as he pointed to his wrist, pretending to be tapping at a watch. I couldn't help but remember me doing it to him!

"Hello!" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him, as he pulled me in for tight hug.

"Hey!" He grinned, he took my hand as we began to walk down to the bus station - Danny could get free food from the shop and café now and so it was decided we were going there for Danny to use his advantages.

Our conversation was lively on the way down, Danny laughed at some of my cases today. His laugh was so amazing. I wrapped my arm around his waist and leant into him gently as we walked, his arm was slung over my shoulder, telling the world that we were together. I didn't want anyone else but Danny.

When we walked into the bus station, all the drivers turned and looked at Danny, he smiled at them as a couple walked down to greet us.

"Hey up Danny? How much is he paying you?" One of them said, laughing.

"Oh you know, just six pound fifty an hour? How much are you paying?" I asked.

"Paying for what?" asked the bearded one, Danny was smirking realising what I was going to say.

"Paying for your partner." I smiled sweetly signalling at the other one. Danny and I laughed, as the two took a moment to comphrend the joke, they too laughed.

"You're good!" laughed the bearded one, "So, Danny are you going to introuduce us?"

"I suppose, I can." Danny teased. "This is Alice, my partner, Alice unfortunately for you, you have to meet two of my colleagues, Mark aka Santa… and John."

I held out my hand and shook both of their hands, they seemed nice enough. Two jokers but no match for Danny's wit and sarcasm when he started.

"See you around Alice." The two men said, as they walked off together. Danny took my hand and led me to the shop - he was the best!

**Vanessa's POV**

Rowan's been weird, real weird. Something is up with him. He says not, but he's just not himself. He's strange.

He's doing stupid things, he's saving Baruti's backside every minute of the day, and he' just being… strange - he's either up to something or knows something, but he insists he's not.

I just wish Alice was here, she'd know.

**A/N sorry crappy update but Im menna be revising history lol. But I woke up at half 7 on the day I could have a lie in and could not face any more about Hitler, The Nazis in Germany or the USA lol! x**


	11. Chapter 11

_(3 months later)_

**Danny's POV**

I smiled as Alice pulled herself closer to me, as she pulled the covers up at the same time. This was a rarity. Alice and I, peaceful, in one anothers arms, just in enjoying a lie in. I knew it could end at any moment, Alice was on call this weekend as a one off, Gerald and Ellen had gone somewhere and Ben the guy who usually did weekend calls was ill. Alice had stepped in kindly.

"Morning." She whispered hoarsely, gazing up at me with her deep blue eyes, still hazy with sleep.

"Good Morning princess." I whispered back, she smiled and kissed me deeply.

Alice rested back onto me, she circled her fingers gently on my chest, tracing each inch of it with her slender fingers and delicate touch. I watched her proudly, as one arm wrapped around her, her head resting on my upper arm.

"Danny…" She spoke quietly and gently.

"Hmm?" It was all I could muster up as she massaged my chest.

"I love you." She replied gently.

"I love you too." I murmured, turning to face her, Alice leant into me quickly and kissed me strongly, my arms wrapped around her, pulling her onto me, I felt her laugh on my lips, but she didn't pull away.

I knew where this was going… we both did… it would have gone there, if it wasn't for the sudden ringing of Alice's work mobile, at first she ignored it, but eventually after continuous ringing, she sighed, rolling her eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello, Alice Collins speaking?" She spat into the phone. I pulled a face at her, as she forced on a posh voice. She struggled not to laugh and continued to play with the sparse hairs on my chest.

"Yes, I'll be there right away Mrs Franklin, just keep an eye on her and keep her calm." Alice gave me one facial expression that told me a million words, I slowly got up and got changed.

"I'll bring my partner Danny, but if her shoulder's stuck it might help if your two lads were about. Okay, see you soon." Alice clicked the phone off.

"Sorry." She mumbled, clambering out of bed.

"No Alice, it's your job." I argued.

"You Don't mind coming do you?" Alice asked throwing a shirt on with her khakis.

I grabbed her hands quickly and looked into her eyes, it was more of a gesture to prove I was telling the truth.

"I don't mind at all, I'll always help and support you." I smiled. It must have been the correct thing to say as she rewarded me with a long kiss.

"I'll go tell Charlie we're going, if you don't mind her staying on her own?" I asked, realising it was ultimately Alice's choice.

"Yeh sure, if she wants to come she can, she has her own keys, she'll probably just go back to sleep!" Alice laughed as I walked off to tell Charlotte.

**Baruti's POV**

I can't believe boss. He's such a liar. I actually feel sorry for Trevanion and his family, and Vanessa, Rowan's a bad'un allright. But hey, I could get what I want out of this.

He's been annoying me, but I've been pushing it. The rat will pay.

"60,000 rand." I spat as Rowan held me against the wall.

Rowan agreed. I grinned, fool!

Half of me wondered whether to honour his deal, but then again that man owed me, and the other half of me, the good half, the angel in my head, told me it wasn't fair for him to carry on like this.

I walked into my room, found the pill packet and left it with a note in Vanessa's office…

Let's see him lie his way out of that one, thankfully I'll be gone, and I'll never see him again.

**Alice's POV**

"I feel sea sick!" Danny joked as I flew up the old rocky lane to the Franklin's farm to see to one of their horses, who apparently was having trouble foaling. Thankfully the car was still full of my vet stuff from yesterday!

"Wimp." I teased as we pulled up, "Come on." I said, jumping out the car, Danny walked behind me, this felt right… this felt right for both of us - back together.

"Alice! I'm so glad you are here! The shoulder seems stuck to me." Mrs Franklin bounded up to me.

"Okay, I'll have a look at her, and we'll see what we can do." I smiled grabbing my bag, Danny grabbed other essentials, I flashed him a huge grin as we walked into the immaculate stables. I saw a grey mare led flat out. I sighed, poor thing.

"Oright girl." Danny soothed, as I set everything up, he stroked her neck gently, immediately soothing her.

"You're good with animals lad." Commented Mr Franklin, walking up to us.

"Erm yeh." Danny replied, I shot him an apologetic smile hoping it worked.

"Right, I'm gonna have a feel… Danny can you come here and assist me?" I asked, he nodded as the Franklins soothed the mare.

"Defiantly shoulder stuck. I'll have to try and manoeuvre him round, might work, might not, if not, we'll have to try the ropes, if that doesn't work I'll have to operate… but she's such an old mare…" my voice trailed off, as I tried to move the foal's position.

"Danny can you have some clean towels ready ,I've nearly got em'."

"Ready, do you think you'll be free after the next contraction."

"2 more." I replied absent mindedly, forgetting Danny wasn't technically a practising vet, and the fact that we were at a customers.

"Okay, towels are ready when you are." He replied smiling.

"Thank you." I grinned, "He's free, towels Danny."

Danny immediately passed me the towels as I quickly wrapped them around the foals little legs, past experience told me how slippy they could be, and so it was something I'd adapted too. He was out in an instant, and as Danny rubbed the little foal down, I concentrated on the mother who was completely fine.

"Well done." Mr Franklin grinned.

"Thanks." I directed it more at Danny.

"So, do we have a little man or a little lady?" Mrs Franklin asked excitedly.

"Little Lady!" Danny smiled, standing up, I rubbed his back gently, maybe I shouldn't have made him come, after all this must have been hard.

"Thank you so much, now Alice, I know it's Sunday and you and Danny probably want to get back ,but I was gonna ring during the week and it's only a small job. I wondered if you had your scanner, see this little one here, I'm very much hoping she's in foal."

"Of course." I grinned, I dragged Danny to the car, where they couldn't see us, he carried some of my stuff.

"Thank you Danny, are you sure you're okay?" I pestered, drawing out my scanner.

"Yes, stop fussing, listen we'll talk later, right now you have to do what you have to do, I'll help you." Danny grinned.

I squeezed his hand before waking back.

"Right, let's have a look, Danny will you hold the scanner please?" I asked him.

"Yeh sure." He smiled.

I looked around, but there was nothing

"Hmm, when did you say she was covered?"

"Six weeks ago."

"Well she's not in foal." I said, "No real reason why…" I paused. "Erm, Joe." I signalled for the youngest son to come over. "Can you take that of Danny?"

"Sure." He replied, as Danny handed it over, he came round to where I was.

"What you think Al?" He asked.

"Look at the oviducts." I mumbled.

"Hmm… strange but I'd agree with you if you thought they were blocked." Danny whispered.

"Yeh, I just wanted a second opinion." I replied quietly. I spoke louder as I addressed the Franklins who seemed quite down.

"Her oviducts appear to be blocked, hence her infertility, as you say shes quite normal ,and she's only 6 so quite young."

"So what now?" Mr Franklin asked.

"Well, you'll have to make an appointment, but I'd suggest a new technique called Laparoscopy. It uses something called PGE gel. Mark, the head vet is in charge of that though so the appointment will have to be with him. After that I'd suggest if you still want her in foal, to PG her and then either use the PG for a natural covering or artificially inseminate her, it's gonna be expensive though." I warned. Danny smiled at me.

"Okay, well we'll ring up, thank you Alice and it's been lovely meeting you Danny."

Danny smiled as we all shook hands, as we left and packed my car up, I looked at Danny.

"So Danny… the truth on how you really feel about all this?" I asked.

Danny sighed, and looked down, I noticed we were near the moors. I parked the car on the car park and looked at him. It was time for a talk that was long overdue in our course of pretending everything was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Danny's POV**

I knew this talk was long overdue. Alice and I had both been trying to carry on as normal, pretend everything was okay and fine, but it wasn't, and that was the truth of the matter.

Alice leaned over and grabbed my hand, I immediately looked towards her, and her intriguing beauty kept my gaze firmly on her, her blue diamonds locked it there with such force that only Alice had the key to unlock.

"I just… I miss it all Alice. I miss my family, my job, Leopards Den…" I sighed.

"I'm sorry Danny for dragging you with me, it was so inconsiderate." She looked down sadly, I quickly cupped her face in my hand.

"Hey, ssh, it's fine Alice, I'll always support you, in fact that probably helped me, gave me something to look forward to, I didn't feel like a waste."

"But…"

"No but's Alice… I can't pretend I'm feeling great, I'm not. I miss my family, even Dupe! I miss everything about Africa, and Leopards Den, I miss my job, you know it's a passion. But hey, at least I have you and Charlie." I smiled. "So what about you?"

"Same really…" She replied, she looked up at me. "Danny there's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Go on." I encouraged.

"Well… You know whilst we are in England, I sort of you know, wondered how you felt about Evan, I mean do you want to visit him? We both have our annual leaves in four weeks." She massaged my hands with her fingers.

"Would be great, actually Alice, erm… I was wondering… since we are in the UK. Well I remember you saying the downfall to coming out here was the fact you couldn't see your mums, you know… erm… resting place, visit her, do you wanna drive up there and see her?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Alice asked.

"Of course not."

"Please…" She smiled.

"Sorted then." I replied, taking her face into my hands and kissing her passionately. She responded happily.

"Lets go home." She grinned, throwing the car into gear and driving in her usual mad way!

_(Later - Danny and Alice were lucky enough to share their afternoon alone. Both are now in bed)_

Strange. That was my first thought as Alice's grip tightened on me. Jesus Christ! What the hell was that? I jumped up as the house shook and every piece of electrical equipment lost it's power. A flash of bright light lit the black misty sky, followed by an almighty roar as the crashing clouds errupted into a storm. I woke up and wrapped my arms further around Alice.

"That scared me to death." I whispered.

"Me too." Alice replied, her voice was small and quiet. I mean I know Alice isn't a fan of storms but she's not usually this bad.

We led there lying together, Alice gripping me like a vice and I held onto her. Suddenly the lightning got stronger as a rainbow of colours lit the sky, the roaring, clashing rumble of thunder bellowed in the sky as a picture fell of the wall and various other items shook.

"This is the worst storm I've known." I mumbled, it really was, it was even worse than 'the storm'.

"Me too…" Alice whimpered. I kissed her head lightly. The sequence arrived once again and I swore I felt my shirt dampen. I looked down at Alice quickly, who, as she cowarded into me, had a steady trickle to tears flowing.

"Alice?" I asked alarmed.

"I don't like it Danny." She cried. "It reminds me too much of…" She didn't finish.

"Shh, I know, but I'm here, we'll be okay."

"But the flashbacks Danny!" She wailed.

"Come on." I soothed, wrapping both arms around her tightly, she gripped me like a child grips their favourtie teddy bear. I felt her whole body tense as she heard the thunder and her shake and whimper as the lightning struck. I just continued to keep my hold on her.

"I wish it would piss off!" Alice moaned, it had been going on now for around forty minutes. It was one of the longest storms ever, and it's devastation and violence was just growing and growing. It sounded more like a bombing than a storm, but looking outside, you could probably mistake it for that, the whole town was in darkness as one lonely pylon stood sparking.

"It'll go soon." I said, hoping it would, we both needed to sleep.

"Mum? Danny?" We both turned round to see Charlotte at the door.

"Charlie?" I asked, not moving from our position, I wondered if Charlotte understood just how much her mum needed me.

"I don't like it." She whimpered. I manoeuvred my self slightly, so that I still had one arm holding Alice tight, but so my other could wrap around Charlotte. Alice had pushed her self as close as humanly possible as one hand rested on my chest and the other was wrapped around me. Charlotte snuggled into my side too.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Alice sighed, as yet another clash occurred. Charlotte noticed her mum tense.

"Mum? I thought you didn't mind storms…" Charlie said it so innocently.

"Erm…" Alice was struggling, I squeezed her arm.

"Think of the last storm sweetheart." I whispered to Charlotte, she thought for a second before gasping.

"Sorry mum."

"No it's okay Charlie… I'm just silly."

"I'd be scared too." She replied. "What am I on ,I am scared." She giggled.

"Aww, my two girls all scared!" I teased.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

It was simultaneous, Alice and Charlotte laughed. I glanced at the clock, 4.05am… and hour and five minutes? How long is this storm gonna go on for?

"Danny, is it me or has this storm being going an hour?" Alice asked as she watched the rain beat heavily against our window.

"An hour and five."

"Oh my god!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"It's going." I mumbled, as I heard the deafening roars begin to quieten, although they were still deafening.

"I hope so." Alice muttered, obviously getting at the flashbacks.

I squeezed her arm tightly, as she shuffled even further up to me, if that was even possible, we were as close as humanly possible as it was! I gave Charlotte a gentle squeeze too, but she was already drifting off to sleep. I sighed, it would be pointless to wake her now and send her back to her room until it was over.

The thunder had distanced itself, the lightning streaks had become less and less frequent. I smiled, surely it was going now, after one hour and fifteen minutes? I decided to keep Alice's mind of it, Charlotte was no longer a worry, she was fast asleep.

"You know the old tale of how to tell how far away a storm is?" I whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"No…" Alice replied, staying completely still, her arms still flung over me.

"Well, after the lightning you count in seconds how long it is til the thunder comes."

"Yeh, then what?" She teased.

"Well you count, and if it's three seconds, it's three miles away, if it's ten seconds, it's ten miles away." I told her, moving my fingers around her upper arm.

"Cool, how'd you know that?"

"My mum told me when I was a little boy, used to be scared of the thunder."

"Aww baby!" Alice giggled.

"Hey Missy!" I laughed, "She told me that so I wasn't so scared of it, used to keep me occupied and my mind off it. I eventually got to a stage of liking em."

"I used to like storms, until, you know, the storm. I mean, I suppose good came out of it, but seeing you there… and then thinking you liked Vanessa… it killed me inside… but at least we're together now." She smiled, lightening the sentence up a bit.

"And I'm glad. Hey let's count." I said as a lightning strike lit the skies.

"1,2" The thunder roared.

"2 Miles away!" Alice exclaimed at a hushed voice to avoid waking Charlotte. "I thought it had gone.!"

"It's come back. That's an hour and twenty three minutes!" I whined, looking at the clock.

"Nevermind, thanks Danny… Your mum's method works!" She grinned, kissing my bare chest where her head lay.

"Your welcome." I smiled kissing her forehead. I exhaled deeply as I felt Alice's breath gently float across my skin. I could feel her relaxing, her breathing was slowing down and her eyes were closing. The lightning struck but all remained silent.

I began to close my eyes, happy with my surroundings, Alice and Charlie either side of me, and love infesting the room. I smiled, before relaxing. The thunder struck, it had taken ages.

"23 miles." Alice mumbled, "Love you Danny."

"Love you too." I whispered, as I finally drited off to sleep after what could have been the worst storm I'd ever witnessed in the UK.

**A/N - Hope you liked!**

**The storm was inspired by a storm that hit my area. Was awful! Even 80 year olds were saying it was the worst storm theyd everheard. It shook the houses and it was like a bomb ! A bit scary when you wake up to your house shaking! It lasted an hour and half, and all our electric went cos it hit a pylon which led straight to powerstation! Was awful ****L**

**Anyway ! Hope you enjoyed! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - I've neglected this fic and Young Love a bit, so I'll try and update them! I just really like writing Mistake hehe, and I wanna finish some fics so I can start new ones cos I have lots of ideas hehe! Anyway enjoy!**

_(It's around a month later, Charlotte is staying with a friend as Danny and Alice venture to Glasgow to visit Alice's past)_

**Danny's POV**

It was me driving for once… Alice was sat staring out the window, she was extremely quiet, a trait both her and her daughter shared when they were thinking or upset, or both.

"You okay Alice?" I asked putting my hand on her knee as I concentrated on the road, only twenty miles til we get to Glasgow thank god! I hate driving at this time in the morning.

"Yeh, it's just you know, hard." She looked at me and smiled, "Thanks for doing this Danny."

"It's not problem. I need to thank your mother." I smiled.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"For having the beautiful woman sat beside me." I admitted, Alice laughed it off but otherwise blushed bright red.

"Stop it." She giggled.

"Okay." I agreed as I continued driving.

"No carry on!" Alice said quickly.

I chuckled as I flicked the indicator to come off at the services, we were nearly out of fuel and I hadn't realised!

"Well you're amazing and funny, and clever and beautiful… you're perfection to me!" I smiled as I pulled into the fuel station. "Want anything? Seems they have a KFC in the corner?"

"Sure." Alice agreed. "I'll come with you."

"Okay." I grinned as I filled her car up, god she's gonna have a heart attack when she sees the colour of it. It's her pride and joy!

"Oh my god! Look at the colour of my baby!" She gasped, the once silver car which gleamed with cleanliness was now a murky grey covered in dust.

"Well she's been fed." I laughed.

"But she needs a bath." Alice whined.

"We'll give her one in Glasgow! Pointless bathing her before we go on the motorway again!" I protested.

"Hmm okay! But only cos I love you!" Alice smiled as she grabbed my hand, leading me in the direction of first the shop, then to KFC.

KFC was unusually quiet, the petrol station had been heaving, I couldn't help but smirk at all the Scottish accents, it was like having a million Alice's everywhere… except she had a beautiful voice, none of them had the voice of Alice, just the same accent.

"Can I help ye'" I looked up to see a young lad standing there, ginger frizzy hair and a strong Scottish accent, I couldn't help but smile, Alice noticed it however and as a result I gained a small slap on my upper thigh, a definite warning to behave.

"Aye laddy." I joked pretending to be Scottish, Alice shook her head at me and quickly intersepted me.

"Please can we have a large toasted twister meal with Pepsi, a large three piece chicken strip meal with Pepsi, and a box of popcorn chicken, oh! And two of those wee ice creams!"

"Coming right up." Grinned the ginger haired boy, as he hurried off, Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You are so embarrassing at times!" She whispered, half telling me off.

"Who?" I asked looking around.

"Stop it." Alice warned as the ginger kid came back.

"Here yer go, enjoy yer there wee meal." He exclaimed handing us two bags.

"Thank you." Alice answered quickly before dragging us out the shop, as we jumped in the car and began to eat, well I began to drive and eat, tut tut, Alice began whining one more about her car.

"She's going to smell! We'll have to get an air freshener."

"Stinks anyway" I mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Alice asked in a mock iciness.

"Nothing." I answered as sweetly and innocently as I could, Alice pulled her straw out.

"You dis my baby again, and I will use my straw!" She threatened.

"Oh god, save me!" I giggled.

"You best be scared." Alice warned as I turned off to Glasgow.

"Right, directions missy." I laughed as we reached the roundabout.

"Over the circle," I smirked and headed straight for the middle, amused by how every Scottish person seemed to call roundabouts circles. "Not literally you tit! 2nd exit!" Alice exclaimed as I quickly turned the car.

"Right, now you take the second left, then an immediate right, then we drive round this massive long road!" Alice explained, sitting back, as I followed her directions, I saw her exhale heavily, as I was about to ask her if she was okay, she began to speak.

"I remember when I was about eight, mum was still alive back then, we were all still a happy family." Alice sighed, before smiling. "We used to play football as a family and have picnics on there. Me and Rowan would go and hide in those trees, shouting come find us… mum and dad would pretend to look everywhere and then we jumped out and scared em, well they pretended to be scared. Then me and rowan would fall about in hysterics… so easily pleased eh?"

"Bet you were cute!" I teased, "Cute little lisp on your Scottish accent!" I reached and squeezed her hand.

"Hmm, I doubt my mum would say I was cute, me and Rowan were so mischievous!" She laughed, but she quickly stopped as we passed a block of houses.

"Alice?" I asked, sensing her discomfort, I reached over and stroked her leg gently, she placed her hand on my own.

"That's where we lived, where it all happened Danny, where… where my father told me he didn't wanna see me again, where mum died." Her voice was scratchy now. "Next right." She added.

"Alice, I'm sorry… but look at you now, you've come so far! He was a mad man not to want you, any man would be." I smiled honestly she squeezed my hand, as I swung the car round to the right, I saw a graveyard to my left.

"There." Alice pointed to it, I quickly parked the car and locked it, before wrapping my arm around Alice's waist, I knew full well how hard it could be to visit someone's grave.

Alice lead the way slowly, she stopped by an old chestnut tree and tenderly wiped away some of the sap that had landed on the glossy black tombstone. I read the inscription.

'_At peace under this tree…_

_CHARLOTTE MARIE COLLINS_

_1944-1982_

_Much loved wife of David Rowan Collins, and mother of Alice and Rowan._

_May she rest in peace, with all the love in the world._

_X'_

Now I understood. I understood why Charlotte had her name. I understood a lot. God her mum was 38 when she died… the age Alice is now. Must have been devastating for Alice, she'd only be 10, Charlotte's age now. I tightened my hold on her, as she wiped away a couple of tears.

"Hey mum." Alice said softly, she looked to me.

"Go on Alice it's fine to talk to her." I reassured her.

"Not stupid?" Alice asked.

"Of course not." I replied, letting go of her and allowing her to sit on the grass in front of her mum. I stood back and watched, ready to comfort or protect Alice from anything.

**Alice's POV**

Danny had just urged me to talk to mum. God this was hard. I'd not seen this place or visited her for, well years. I'm rubbish at maths so I'm not about to work it out! I sat down on the grass in front of her stone, I could feel Danny's eyes on my back as he stood back.

"You always told me to follow my dream mum, and I did." I looked to Danny, who gave me a small smile. "I didn't let dad tear me away from being a vet, and I'm glad I listened to you… imagine if I hadn't."

I stopped again and couldn't help but laugh as mum on her death bed had told me to follow my dreams no matter what, and never give up, oh and give them the old Collins spirit!

"The old Collins spirit eh mum?" I laughed, the wind changed direction… can wind just change direction like that? Oh well.

"I went to Africa too Granny! Moved out there when Charlie was born… I'd had enough of this drab city, yes I know, I should be proud of Glasgow, but it doesn't hold all happy memories for me mum. Anyway, after a lot of searching, well 9 years, I finally ended up at where I am now… Leopards Den, with Danny."

I looked to Danny and signalled for him to join me. He sat beside me and took me into his arms. I melted into them, I fit perfectly, he kissed my hair gently.

"This is the old Eiffel tower I call Danny Trevanion." I giggled.

"Hello." Danny smiled at the stone, before looking to me. "First of all, thank you for giving birth to your beautiful daughter… Bet it was painful eh? She's can be a right pain int ass can't she?"

"Danny, you're meant to be prince charming to my mum!" I laughed. "Don't worry mum, he does have his benefits, even though he is a stubborn, disorganized, shambolic madman."

"She speaks for herself." Danny added quickly.

"Mum would slap you! Wouldn't yer mum?" I chuckled.

"She'd not want to ruin these good looks!" Danny smirked, I laughed before caressing his face.

"Keep telling yourself that." I looked back to mum's gravestone.

"Danny's everything to me, he makes me happy, completes me." I smiled. "Best part of me… and this where you'd say I pity you! Some days I'd agree, but I love him… I bet you'd have loved him, wouldn't you?" I sighed, at that very moment the wind turned direction once more, but this time a pink leaf landed on me and Danny, half of it sat on my knee whilst the other half landed on Danny's leg. That made no sense. I looked around in confusion, there's no trees round here with pink leaves? Was it a sign.

"Thanks mum." I smiled. "And I'm sorry I haven't visited, Africa's a bit far away!" I teased. Danny laughed beside me and squeezed my shoulder.

I looked to Danny who smiled, I rested my head on his chest.

"Danny, I wish I'd got some flowers." I mumbled.

"Over there look." Danny pointed to a florist.

"Oh I'll go get some…" I smiled, "Wait here Danny, I'll only be two minutes!" He nodded happy enough, as I hurried off.

**Danny's POV**

I watched Alice hurry off.

"You must wonder what your daughter see's in me… I wonder it too! Everyone does. She's so beautiful, she could have anyone she wanted! She's perfection." I smiled to myself, "You did a great job, and I'll always look after her. Ah! And, well I don't know why I'm asking you this… well I do, but oh you know what I mean, well no probably not.. But anyway, I want to ask for your daughers hand in marriage, again… I want to spend the rest of my life with her… she's my soul mate. I love her."

I saw Alice returning, the wind changed direction again. That was three times, each at a time when you might expect a sign. Maybe it was her way of saying yes.

"Thanks." I mumbled as Alice joined me.

"Here you go mum, your favourites." Alice smiled, laying the flowers down, I stood up beside her.

"I love you, bye mum." Alice reached forward and stroked the black memorial.

"Goodbye Mrs Collins!" I grinned, Alice laughed.

"Bye mum." She sighed as a few tears escaped her eyes, I squeezed her hand as we walked back to the car.

"You okay Alice?" I asked.

"Yeh, it's just sorta hard." Alice whispered as we jumped in the car, she immediately sorted her make up out.

"Well I'm here for you no matter what." I assured her, she leant over and kissed me deeply as I started the engine of her 'baby'.

"I know, and that's one of the many reasons why I love you, I'm always here for you too." She grinned. "Now can we wash my baby and buy her a nice new perfume? Then I believe you booked a hotel room so we didn't have to drive all in one day?"

"Oh so eager to get to the hotel eh?" I teased, she laughed but didn't deny it. "Yes we can wash your baby and give her a new air freshener, we need to stop at a shop anyway."

"Why?" Alice asked confused…

"Alice, at times you are incredibly slow!" I laughed.

"No I'm not! I'm just not physic!" She protested as I pulled into a car wash.

"Hotel room, two people who love each other… can Alice calculate?" I asked sarcastically but in a light hearted tone.

"Ohhhh!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh yeh, but you know this key ring I got when I went to Jo'burg, well it flips open and look!" She pulled out a small packet.

"As if! Alice how did you get one of those?" I asked confused.

"Pharmacy was having a sexual awareness day!" She laughed, putting her keyring back together. "But they only give you one! Like that's any help!"

"It is for normal people Alice."

"No it's not! Did you not watch the sex education show Danny? Of course you did you were there with me."

"Doesn't mean I listened to it. You distracted me, and eurgh some of those bodies, I mean 60 year olds, naked on television yuck!" I laughed.

"Those learning disability dude's were sayin they were at it every 20 minutes… although I think that is over the top!"

"Alice, why do you remember that?" I asked.

She pretended to shudder.

"I'm mentally scarred for life!" She laughed.

"Yeh, well you know who's got me for life?" I asked.

"Who?" She asked, getting some change together for the car wash man, god Danny you sound like a three year old!

"You." I replied quickly, giving her a gentle kiss. It was true, Alice had my heart forever.

**a/n - A bit of Danice fluff for yer! **

**Buttt… in the next chapter, Rowan is involved! What will happen?**

**This one's very fluffy in the Danice in the next few chapters… but other bits are no longer fluffy and sweet!**

**Anyway!**

**Please review, even though its rubbish :') xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Danny's POV**

Alice was happy now. Her 'baby' was washed and had a new air freshener, which was in the shape of Eeyore. Now we were walking round Glasgow City Centre hand in hand as Alice dragged me towards Primark.

"Glasgow has some nice architecture." I commented looking at the impressive buildings.

"Yeh… but it's one of the nice things about this place." Alice sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked spotting the huge Primark, it was the busiest shop ever!

"It's not safe Danny. Living here wasn't a cup of tea. Massive gang culture and knife culture, not to mention the guns. I love Glasgow but the rivalry between Catholics and Protestants caused a lot of violence, there's still violence in the streets sometimes." Alice admitted. "It's good for a holiday I suppose, but living here you get to know the worse of it all."

"I didn't know that." I admitted.

"Not everyone does." Alice agreed, as we walked into Primark, Alice's favourite store for getting clothes apparently.

She dragged me to the underwear section as I carried the basket. She began to fill it with the brightest, and most obvious sets. I sighed as she pointed out a starry set. She then proceeded to hold them up to me.

"Alice!" I laughed.

"Daniel." She teased under the pretence of innocence.

"Do you like embarrassing me?" I asked.

She looked up and pretended to think.

"Hmm… just a wee bit." Alice giggled.

"Thought so." I laughed as Alice dragged me to the next section of Primark… I could tell this was going to be a long shopping trip!

**Vanessa's POV**

This had to be a mistake. Rowan? The pills? But… no he wouldn't. Rowan wouldn't let Danny take the rap for his mistake. He's not like that. I refuse to believe it.

Check the accounts, yeh, that will prove Baruti is lying, an unhappy employee, that's all. I clicked the computer on and typed in the passwords.

Okay, money out…No… sixty thousand rand to Baruti. It was true?

I felt tears slowly begin to fall. How could he? What the hell was I going to do? What would he do? Danny and Alice were suffering for no reason? If he could do this, what could he do to me? Surely he'd not do this to his sister, and if he did, where did that leave me?

"Rowan." I shouted composing myself as he sat talking to a group of men.

"Vanessa?" He grinned, I wanted to slap it straight off.

"How about you come with me." I replied darkly, he went to grab my hand but I moved my hand suddenly, I couldn't touch him.

"What is it?" Rowan asked closing the door behind him.

I threw the packet of tablets at him.

"What about it?" Rowan asked, how could he lie so good?

"Empty, ring any bells?" I spat.

"No… I don't know…"

"Oh shut up Rowan!" I screamed. "I'm not an idiot."

"I didn't say you were." He argued, raising his voice a little. "Baruti is setting us up!"

"No, he's telling me the truth. Did you pay him off?"

"No." I could so kill that man!

"I checked the accounts." I replied coldly, his face turned white. "Shocked?"

"Vanessa… I did it for us."

"For us?" I asked, disgusted in him.

"For Mara too!" He protested.

"Oh and what did you do?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. I trusted him, I wanted him to justify it but I couldn't.

He sat back, he had tears in his eyes too maybe there was hope.

"I gave the leopard drugs to help him interact with the female. Combined with the amount of…"

"Killed him." I intercepted. "And you let it happen! You idiot!"

"Please Vanessa." Rowan began but I put my hand up.

"You're gonna sort this Rowan, you're gonna tell Danny and Alice. Ring them NOW!" I yelled throwing the phone at him.

He tapped in the numbers slowly and gulped. He put the phone down after a few minutes.

"No reply."

"Fine, I'll book a flight, we'll go over, and YOU will tell them in person." I spat, ringing the airline.

"Please Vanessa, they are fine."

"Oh shut up Rowan." I sighed, "It's the most you can do!"

**Alice's POV**

"Ah, a day's shopping well done!" I laughed as Danny and I emerged with a number of Primark bags.

"I know, you're a good shopper aren't you, I actually enjoyed it!" Danny admitted.

"Of course I am, I'm a woman on a mission!" I laughed before launching into my version of On a mission.

"Stand to side cos I'm on a mission" Danny began to sing.

"Oh I bet you sing this don't you all the time on your bus! I can just see, I am a woman on mission!"

"I prefer I am a ma-an on a mission!" Danny laughed.

"But your not a man." I reminded him cheekily and jokingly.

"Alice, god you don't reckon my covers blown do you?" Danny asked looking around as I unlocked the car.

"Danny, it was blown a long time ago!" I laughed as we drove back to the hotel for a night of fun, enjoyment and love, and possibly a good nights sleep!

**A/N - Fluffy chapter with a bit of Vowan split up ! How cruel!**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N – Happy Birthday Lexi :') **

**Danny's POV**

Alice yawned as I drove down the motorway. We were driving down to see Evan but bypassing slightly just to pick Charlotte up. I smiled fondly at Alice, she didn't exactly sleep much last night.

"Don't let me fall asleep Danny." Alice mumbled, she turned round so she was leaning on the car seat, facing me sideways. "Are you sure you wanna drive?"

"Yes! We can swap when we've got Charlotte. Half and half!" I protested, Alice was so stubborn at times! Although some of it could be that she adored that car!

"Okay okay." Alice smiled. "Excited for seeing Evan?" She asked.

"Yeh, can't wait, I really miss him Alice." I sighed, "Are you?"

"Yepp! I miss him too Danny." Alice smiled sadly, she continued watching me drive as I overtook a wagon. Alice took one glance and turned round quickly as we passed the cab.

"What's up with you?" I asked alarmed by Alice's sudden movement.

"Seeing what it's name is, it's an Eddie Strobart wagon stupid! Did you know there's a spotters club and people do this as a weekend hobby! Could you imagine?" Alice put on her English old man accent. "Hello love, what do you fancy doing this weekend, fancy going up the M1 and seeing how many wagons we can spot." Alice chuckled slightly. "Oh it's called Sasha Morgan!"

"Why don't we join?" I joked. "Could be proper saddos!"

"Danny, I'll have to banish you if you carry on! I think it's for the best if we turn the radio on!" Alice giggled.

"Yeh, you started this though!" I protested, stroking her knee gently.

"Did not! You said why don't we join ,that starts it!" Alice argued, smirking slightly.

"Yeh but you mentioned it!" I protested.

"That is irrelevant!" Alice laughed, as she fiddled with the radio. I rolled my eyes as it began belting out party tunes.

"Change it Alice." I laughed, as Alice attempted the Macarena in the car.

"No way!" Alice giggled, "It's fun to distract you!"

"Won't be if we crash." I argued, keeping my eyes on the road.

"But we won't... anyway it's finished now." Alice smiled smugly.

I laughed at her, she could win any argument! I sat back further in my chair as I pulled off onto the M65. Black Betty came on the radio.

"I remember this coming out when I was little." I commented, as I took our junction to pick Charlotte up.

"I remember it slightly." Alice agreed, "Everyone loved it!"

"Woahhh black betty, bam da lam!" I sang quietly, Alice giggled.

"The seventies and eighties rocked." Alice smiled. "I remember the all those chicken dances."

"Yeh! God early nineties when we all went round with like the Simon Cowell pants on and tops tucked in with the geek hair!"

"Oh my god! My look in the nineties!" Alice laughed, "It was terrible! So embarrassing!"

"You should have seen me!" I protested, we both ended up laughing as we arrived at Charlotte's friends house.

Alice and I climbed out the car, and began to walk up the long and winding path that led up to her friend's house. It was stony too, the little rocks stabbing your feet as you walked up. The garden was messy, out of control and tangled. I sighed, I suppose gardening is not for everyone!

Alice knocked on the door, the door was opened by a butler who invited us in. Alice looked to me with an expression that made me smile. I shrugged my shoulders. Shouldn't that path be perfect and a gardener in the gardens.

"Mum! Danny!" We both grinned as we heard Charlotte's excited voice echo through the house. Didn't know she'd come to a bloody mansion!

"Hey!" Alice smiled giving her daughter a quick hug, Charlotte quickly wrapped her arms around me too. I sighed softly, I loved Charlotte, I really did, just as my own daughter.

"Oh hello!" We turned to see a gentleman walking down in a suit, Charlotte's friend had already joined her and was talking to us quite happily.

"Hello." Alice smiled. "Thank you for having Charlie."

"No problem! She's a delightful child, a true credit to you." The man enthused, "John Dane."

"Alice Collins, and this is my partner, Danny Trevanion." Alice introduced us as we thrust our hands forward.

"Pleased to meet you both." He grinned.

"Charlotte what do you say to John?" I asked her, Alice nodded her approval.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you!" Charlotte grinned.

"No problem young lady, you are welcome anytime! Now I believe you're straight off down south! Have a safe journey!"

"Thanks, take care." I smiled as Charlotte hugged her friend quickly before leaving.

As soon as we reached the safety of the car, Alice held her hand out for the keys. I reluctantly gave in, Alice smiled smugly, before turning to face Charlotte.

"You didn't mention you were going to the local palace!" She teased her daughter who was now playing on her iPod.

"Well I didn't know!" Charlotte protested.

"Yeh yeh!" Alice laughed. "Anyway, let's hit the road!"

**Alice's POV**

We'd been driving for ages. Urgh, car journeys suck. But Danny was not driving everywhere, he was knackered! He and Charlotte were quite happily flat out. I smiled to myself as I observed their sleeping positions and relaxed faces.

The roads were fairly quiet. This car handled a beauty on the quiet motorways, although the rain was causing it to drift slightly. I smiled, I loved this car it just cruised everywhere! I checked my speed, I did have a tendency to speed in this car, but I don't want to go fast in the rain. I'd never live it down if we crashed and then I'd feel guilty especially if Danny or Charlotte got hurt.

Damn, fuel gauge was on red. I looked for a sign, services five miles. Hmm, we'd just about make it. I mean we had a spare can in anyway, but I didn't want to stop on the motorway. It was a pain stopping anyway. I yawned as I rested my arm on the side of the car. I looked at the two options we had as we approached Birmingham, the services were just before I had to choose the toll road or the motorway. I sighed, joyous times, I tried to remember the way using the toll road. The motorway was always busy and the toll road would be quiet and straight.

I put my indicator on to turn off and went straight to the fuel station. I pulled the car to a stop at the pump.

"Alice?" Danny mumbled sleepily, he opened his eyes fully and stretched.

"Hey sleepyhead." I grinned, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Where are we?" Danny asked rubbing his eyes.

"Near Birmingham. Just at services. Needed fuel and I need to get a coffee or something." I admitted as I got out to fuel the car up.

"Oright, I'll wake Charlotte up." Danny muttered sleepily, god he was too cute when he'd just woken up. I smiled dumbly to myself, a lovestruck grin. I paid at pump at quickly drove round to the front by which point Danny had finally woken Charlotte up.

"Mum... I'm hungry." Charlotte moaned, I grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll eat whilst we're here." I promised her , as I gathered all our stuff that we'd need. "Come on."

Danny smiled and grabbed my hand, I grabbed Charlotte's hand too as we walked into the service station. We walked straight into the roadchef. I smiled at the name... road chef, how original!

"What we havin'?" Danny asked, looking around.

"I don't want a lot I admitted." I grinned at Danny sweetly.

"Okay we'll share Miss Collins." Danny agreed picking up on what I wanted, I smiled happily as Charlotte declared she wanted a children's meal. She decided to go for sausage and chips. I rolled my eyes at Danny... my daughter was so healthy!

Danny began to order everything.

"What drinks?" asked the attendant.

"Coke!" Charlotte grinned.

"Diet." I added, Charlotte frowned. No way was I having another hyper active and rather impressionable child in the car! It was bad enough with Danny when he was awake in the car and not driving!

"Diet Coke and two coffee's." Danny laughed as the attendant handed us everything we'd ordered. Danny and I were now apparently sharing some sort of chicken salad. I think he'd just gone for the special of the day. Both of us eat almost anything and together can pick our way around a dish.

**Charlotte's POV**

We were all full now. Mum and Danny were sat looking out the window to the huge lake talking about the birds that were resting on it. Of course some of it was just vet talk but it sounded like they liked em.

"They are beautiful." Mum commented, as Danny rested an arm on her shoulder.

He leant forward to whisper in her ear. Although I heard what he said, bat like hearing according to Dupe and Evan! Evan has it too apparently!

"Just like you." He whispered. Mum went literally bright red, I smirked to myself as she blushed like a tomato. She kissed Danny softly, before turning to look outside, obviously trying to hide the red colour that coloured her cheeks.

"Right, toilets then we best hit the road. Don't wanna be driving in the dark." Mum announced, "Come on Charlotte, I'm sure Danny can take himself to the toilet."

"Might be a struggle." Danny replied giving mum a look I didn't really get, but mum obviously did.

"Danny!" Mum laughed pushing him to the men's, "You're a big boy now!"

"Wasn't..."

"Danny!" Mum warned him this time, he grinned cheekily as we walked off to the ladies toilets.

I frowned at the taps. How did they work?

Mum walked out and smiled as she joined me, she looked at the taps in obvious confusion.

"How do they work?" Mum asked looking around, damn we were the only ones in.

"Dunno." I replied as I tried waving my hand underneath them.

"Hmm." Mum tried hitting them but that failed, twisting them... nope.

"How the bloody hell?" Mum began, she sighed. Before smiling victoriously. "Black spot under the neck."

"Well spotted mum." I grinned.

"Nah, I just smacked the tap Charlie, and there it was!" Mum laughed as we moved onto the dryers. Oh god, even these were confusing, you had to press a button on the side and then wave your hands. This place was so stupid!

"Danny's gonna be wondering where we are!" Mum giggled as we walked outside to see Danny holding a carrier bag full of drinks and Pringles!

"What were you doing?" Danny asked as mum took his hand.

"Those toilets are damn confusing boy!" Mum exclaimed as she unlocked the car.

"I know, the taps were a bit weird." Danny agreed as he climbed in the front beside mum.

"I know, right seatbelts." Mum reminded us all.

I yawned, god I was still tired, as mum began to drive off in some form of conversation with Danny, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N – a bit quickly ended but my dads nagging me to email him something.**

**This happy danice chapter is donated to Lexi cos its her birthday :')**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alice's POV**

Danny was whining about me going the wrong way and how we were going to get lost. I rolled my eyes, I knew the toll road well enough to know that if I came off at the right place I could take the back road straight into Bristol.

"Danny, I know where I'm going! I worked up and down the country for about two years before I came to Africa." I protested as he munched on some salt and vinegar Pringles.

"Okay, okay!" Danny relented laughing as I stole some of his Pringles, we were cruising along the quiet and practically dead toll road. This road was so worth the money!

"Quack quack!" Danny mumbled, it sounded like he had his mouth full! Urgh, I hate that habit, talking with your mouth full, and so does he… I frowned and turned to look at him before laughing gleefully at him. He had the Pringles sticking out of his mouth like a beak.

"Danny, I don't know who's more childish, you or the actual child." I laughed looking in my mirror at Charlotte who was fast asleep. Hmm, something told me she did anything but sleep, a definite all nighter in my opinion. I smiled as I reminisced on the memories I had as a child. I'd been best friends with a girl called Louise we'd had so many all nighters. I wondered what ever happened to Louise, if she ever did become a surgeon as she'd wanted to become. We'd lost contact after she moved down to London to go to university. I suppose everyone moves on with their lives. Back in those days, we promised we'd be mates til we were in our nineties, I suppose we still are… maybe I should contact her, just to let her know how I'm going and find out how she's going.

"I am not childish! Young at heart!" Danny protested.

"Wild at Heart more like." I laughed as I pulled off and stopped at the place where you pay, the man inside charged me my fare and allowed me through as I dropped the coins into the silver… erm… bucket thing?

"Right Alice seriously, you best not get us lost!" Danny reminded me as I took the third exit at the roundabout heading onto a B Road.

"But your beak back in and shut up!" I joked light heartedly. I looked at him and sighed as he put the Pringles in his mouth. God, he was such a baby at times! But he was my baby none the less. In fact, he was everything to me, he was perfect.

**Rowan's POV**

Vanessa's sussed me out. I don't even know what to do anymore. All I can do is face my demons. She's practically chucked me out of Mara. My bags are packed and she said I can take em with me to England, she keeps talking about how I could easily find my way to Glasgow. I grimaced… I didn't want to leave. But then where would I go? I had no money to buy anywhere in Africa, and I had no real job out there. Mara was my source of income.

"Right, flights booked for two days times. I have Danny and Alice's address." Vanessa told me, her voice held no emotion but her eyes killed me as they painfully glared right through me. I realised, I'd hurt her but I never meant to. I just wanted to protect her, to protect Mara… but I've sacrificed everything now, and Alice is going to hate me.

"Okay." I mumbled as I continued to think about how I would explain all this to Alice and more importantly to Danny.

**Danny's POV**

"The wheels on the car go round and round, round and round and round, the wheels on my sexy car go round and round all daayy long!" Alice was now making up songs as she drove down the road. I chuckled slightly at her as she attempted to make movements whilst driving. When she'd finally got bored of that she turned on the radio quietly.

"You mad woman!" I whispered.

"Oh you love it… Anyway Danny, are you sure Evan's dad is okay with us staying at their house?" She pestered.

"Doesn't matter if he isn't… he's not there." I replied.

"What?"

"He's in hospital." I replied. "He's had an operation or something. We'll be gone by the time he gets back."

"Danny… I don't think that's a good idea." Alice began. "It's not fair to go behind an ill man's back."

"I know… but Evan…"

"Evan is a teenager Danny, no, we can't do that, we'll find a hotel." Alice persisted. I sighed realising I would not win this argument.

"Fine," I agreed, "But you can explain that to Evan."

"Make me look the bad guy." Alice teased as she pulled off onto another road. I gasped as I realised we were on the outskirts of Bristol. God, I wish I'd known this way it was way quicker!

"How did you know this way?" I asked.

"Had a diversion once and I had a map so I stopped and read the map, found this way out. Also at the time I had a boyfriend who was a lorry driver! I only lasted a week with him, he was soooo boring, all he talked about was bloody wagons!" Alice said, I laughed at her, that was so Alice! She continued. "Anyway, this was one of his few uses. I dumped him the minute we got to Bristol and left him stranded at a hotel! What a cruel woman eh?" Alice giggled.

"Oh! You are! At a hotel as well, bet you got the poor lads hopes up!" I teased.

"Possibly…" Alice grinned mischievously. "Anyway… who cares about him, I have the best man in the world here with me now!" Alice smiled softly as she leant over and kissed me quickly.

"Smooth talker." I whispered.

Alice said nothing but wiggled her eyebrows, she stopped at a roundabout in the centre of Bristol.

"Danny, I don't know Bristol from here, direct please!" She smiled.

I nodded as I mumbled some directions. Memories were flooding back, god, the last time I'd been here Sarah had been alive.

"Erm, right Alice." I muttered. Alice nodded before turning right onto the road where my old practise use to be.

"Danny are you okay?" Alice asked, her hand falling onto my knee. "I mean, I know it must be hard for you and…"

"I'll be okay. Wait Alice, just pull over one minute." I asked as she drew up outside my old vet practise, I gulped, it wasn't that anymore, now it was a corner shop. I smiled as I looked at the building though, that's really where my African adventure had started, all with one monkey.

"What is it?" Alice whispered, Charlotte was beginning to wake up… but Alice kept her eyes focussed on me.

"That corner shop, where my old practise used to be. Where it all started…" I let my voice trail off.

"Oh, Danny…" Alice leaned over and gave me a hug, I let my head rest on her shoulder as her small arms kept a close hold of me.

"I can't believe it's a corner shop." I said as we pulled away, Alice had started the car again.

Alice didn't say word but patted my knee gently, I nodded at her, a silent request for her to carry on driving. At least I wouldn't have to see the house I shared with Sarah, I don't think I could…

"Left Alice… then you end up with like two roads, take the one on the right then go up the hill, turn right after the pink leafed tree and then you're on this bumpy road til the top then Evan's dad's is up there."

"Okay." Alice smiled as she put the car into gear.

After a while we arrived at Evan's house. Charlotte had just woken up and was tying her hair back neater. Alice stretched as she turned the car off.

"Right, come on." I announced opening the car door, Alice nodded and yawned before getting out the car.

"Oh, I'm old, got cramp!" Alice laughed as Charlotte jumped out the side.

"So have I!" I admitted.

"You're both old biddies now!" Charlotte giggled.

"Cheek!" Alice exclaimed as we walked hand in hand up to the house that Evan lived in.

**Alice's POV**

I let Danny's hand go, winking at him as the door opened as we reached about the half way point on the path. Evan rushed straight to us and engulfed Danny in the biggest hug. I couldn't help but smile, and a tear nipped by eye. It was so heart warming to see those two, they were so close. In my thoughts I didn't realise they had pulled away until I felt myself pulled into a hug. I laughed slightly before wrapping my arms around Evan. God he'd grown! Damn being 5ft4! He must be at least 6ft, he's not far off Danny!

"Hey you! You've grown so much." I laughed as he pulled away.

"Feeling short Alice?" Evan teased.

"Good things come in small packages!" I retorted as he gave Charlotte a hug and began to talk to her. I looked up at Danny and grinned, it was great Evan and Olivia were close.

"Right let's get in." Evan announced looking up at the sky as rain began to fall.

**A/N - That was so bad :L**

**Please review anyway :') x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Danny's POV**

We were all in the living room in no time. Evan had immediately made us a coffee, he didn't even need to ask what we wanted anymore. He sat opposite us with a can of coke, leisurely taking a sip of it every now and then. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, in that time I looked around.

The house was nothing spectacular, it never had been and never would be, but it did look tidier than when his dad lived here, I supposed that would be Evan's doing. It still had the same sickly floral carpet which looked like something from the 1950's and most probably was, and it still had the stone walls, stained with dampness. The wooden bookshelves still had that tarnished look, and the only modern feature seemed to be the forty eight inch flatscreen and Evan's game consoles.

I glanced at Alice. She was staring into the open fire, looking at the flames softly. Her features were lit up by the glow as she watched the beauty of the orange-yellow fire. She grasped her mug in both hands. Beside her sat Charlotte, who was watching something on the TV. She had a small glass of orange juice and was happily sipping it.

I averted my gaze to Evan who caught my eyes, I smiled at him. He'd grown up so much in the space of a year.

"So Evan, how's things been?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well... they've not been a cup of tea; I'd rather be back in Africa to be honest Danny. I miss you and all the beauty of Africa. It felt really weird having my seventieth here, I wanna be back in Africa for my eighteenth! By the way thanks for the money for the driving lessons!" Evan grinned.

"Ah! But did you spend it on driving lessons?" I replied.

"Well most of it." Evan replied laughing. "I passed my theory, so now all I need to do is the test. I'm ready to take it but now's not a good time."

I looked at him, he didn't mean now wasn't a good time... I understood, he didn't have any money and knew that if he said that I'd insist. I sighed, that's a hard one. Luckily Alice had been listening, as usual she knew.

"So in other words you don't have the money to pay for your test." Alice piped up looking Evan in the eye.

"Well no." He tried to lie but was failing, "It's dad and..." Alice was giving him her get real look, he sighed. "Okay you're right."

"Well... in that case." Alice said... She looked at me expectantly. I withdrew my wallet and took out a handful of notes.

"Take it." I said.

"No way!" Evan exclaimed.

"Well if you don't want it..." Charlotte piped up. 

"It's Evan's not yours!" Alice scolded Charlotte.

"That is favouritism." Charlotte argued.

"Charlotte." Alice's voice was low and was now a warning. Charlotte sighed before settling back down realising she was going to get nothing off Alice.

"Please take it." I said holding it out in front of him. "It'll get your test and..."

"It'll go towards a new car..." Alice continued.

"Or you're re-test if you fail but you won't!" I replied.

"If I take it will you please not do that?" Evan asked finally realising he wasn't winning.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Finish one another's sentence. Like how the hell do you do that?" Evan laughed as I threw the money at him.

"Intellectual!" Alice grinned, Evan stood up and hugged both me and Alice.

"Thanks so much." Evan smiled.

"Welcome! So... did the remainder of your last money go on a certain young woman?" Alice asked pestering him like an overexcited mother.

Evan blushed bright red. "Umm... well... no."

"IT SO DID!" Alice shouted bouncing up and down. Both Charlie and I looked at her sceptically. "COME ON SPILL!"

"Calm down mum." Charlotte moaned watching Alice's excitement overflow.

"It's exciting!" Alice protested, "Our little Evvy-Boo's all grown up!" She teased playing with his cheek.

"For god's sake! Please stop! I'll tell you!" Evan laughed.

"Excellent... see you don't want the... kiss monster or the bear huggybuggywoowoos!" Alice grinned.

"You're right Alice, I do not!" Evan agreed, "Right well she's called Selena but we all call her Sel."

"AWWW! Evan and Selena!" Alice interrupted.

"Alice dear, calm down." I smiled.

"She's my age... has dark brown hair and green eyes. She's... god, do I even dare say this?" Evan asked himself. "She is Scottish!"

"OH MY GOD! She is amazing already! Well done Evan! She's Scottish, she passes!" Alice exclaimed.

"I knew that would happen anyway, I've been with her for about six months and um..." Evan looked down scratching his head.

"Evan..." I began realising there was more to this, she wasn't pregnant was she? Or secretly engaged?

"Well the thing is..." Evan began but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Evan?" We heard a lifting Scottish accent fill the air.

"Oh she's from Dundee." Alice smiled before realising just what is was Evan was trying to say. "What?"

"Well it was sorta... cos dad's not here and... it's not all the time just a few nights..." Evan let his sentence trail off.

"Thank god we're going to a hotel." Charlotte mumbled.

"WHAT?" Evan exclaimed.

"It's wrong to lie to your father Evan." Alice began.

"Since when did you become so good at lying?" I asked in shock... Evan was letting her live with him.

Suddenly there was silence on the room as the girl walked in. I looked at her intently. She looked very well off judging by her clothes, and she looked as though she had intelligence, she seemed nice enough.

"Danny, stop scowling." Alice whispered nudging me.

"Sorry." I mumbled back smiling at her.

"Erm... Sel, this is my step father Danny, his partner Alice and her daughter Charlotte." Evan introduced us standing up.

"Pleased to meet you." Alice smiled holding her hand out.

"You're a Glaswegian?" Sel asked not taking her hand.

"Is that a problem?" Alice asked, she seemed slightly taken back.

"Suppose not." Sel replied finally taking her hand.

Alice stood in thought, as I offered my own hand and Charlotte being Charlotte introduced herself.

"I'm going to get a drink," Sel smiled, although it seemed false.

"I'll come with you." Evan mumbled leaving us in the dark.

Alice looked at me as Charlotte turned away from us to watch TV.

"What the hell is her problem?" Alice asked me.

"Don't have a clue." I replied, "Come here." I smiled holding out my arm. Alice smiled and leant into my chest.

"Danny?" Alice mumbled.

"mmm?" I replied.

"Did you just hear that?" Alice asked.

"Hear what?" I asked only just realising I'd been falling asleep with Alice. Before Alice could speak a plate crashed to the floor.

"That." Alice replied as we both stood up leaving Charlotte curled up on the sofa where she'd fell asleep.

**A/N – Oh what's happening int kitchen?**

**x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alice's POV**

Danny and I burst in the room before stopping... so that's why there had been the clashing of plates.

Sel was sat on the workshop with Evan just in front of her. It was most obvious that they had been doing, I mean... if anyone was to know it would Danny and I really wouldn't it? They had both jumped apart and the room held an eerie yet awkward silence.

I couldn't find any words to say... I was... shocked. Was it not obvious we would hear? What about Charlotte? Suddenly I felt anger beginning to bubble away inside of me. Okay, Evan is past the age and it's his house but surely there's limits. I mean if he'd brought Selena to Leopards Den, Danny and I would most certainly not start eating one another's face off in front of them. I mean, what if Charlie had been awake, what if she'd have rushed in.

I felt my mouth beginning to open, but my voice didn't come out. Danny's did. In my anger I was momentarily confused, then I realised, Danny was actually speaking!

"Evan... what are you playing it?" Danny asked. I could hear the shock and ebbed anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Danny..." Evan began quietly.

"What if Charlotte had woken up? Or had been awake! Imagine if she'd come running in!" Danny growled angrily. "For god's sake Evan, if you're gonna play grown up games make sure you act like one!"

"You talking to me like I'm a kid!" Evan defended himself.

"No Evan! I'm talking to you as a young man! Grow up and act your age. God, a bit of restraint until we had gone would not have gone a miss Evan!"

"Restraint!" Evan laughed. "Yeh like you and Alice have so much of that."

I looked down, how would Danny answer that one?

"You tell me when you've seen Alice on a worktop in the kitchen with me in front of her kissing her like that?" Danny said crossing his arms.

Evan remained silent.

"Listen son, I'm not saying you can't have sex... it's your life, your relationship, your choice. But you need to think son. Think about the people around you." Danny's tone had softened.

"He's right you know Evan..." I added. "It's a grown up's game, you have to think like one too. With maturity comes respons..."

"Responsibility! I know!" Evan laughed.

"God, why does everyone finish my quote!" I sighed.

"Because honey you never ever stop saying it!" Danny laughed.

"Right... well then! I'm going to be mature and responsible... laugh and I'll kill you Evan, and you Danny!" I added seeing his face. "Time for us to go to a hotel... because we are all adults cept' for Charlie obviously!"

Evan smiled and winked at me in appreciation, he walked up to us and hugged us tightly. He whispered some apologies and I patted his shoulder.

"Come back tomorrow." Evan smiled.

"Sure thang!" I grinned impressed by my country accent.

"Goodbye Selena." I smiled softly. She smiled and nodded back. You make him happy or else I mouthed. She grinned wider but that was all. I hit Danny subtly.

"Bye Selena! See you another time maybe." Danny grinned. "Right well seeya tomorrow Evan!"

_(At the hotel)_

Danny and I were in our part of the family room. They were very well designed. The adults had a master bedroom with a lock and ensuite, and the kids had their own bedroom. Of course we only needed to use one of the two other bedrooms. But it was perfect really for families. Enough privacy for the parents, yet their children still essentially in the same room. Safe.

Danny was led on the bed reading his book. He'd chosen 'The Way Home' and was absolutely obsessed. I smiled softly... he was such a geek on the sly! I looked at my own book 'The Man who Disappeared'. Hmm, hotel? Book read? In the morning maybe.

I walked round to Danny's side of the bed. He looked at me from behind his book. I grabbed his bookmark and placed it in for him, he looked at me questioningly but I just smiled and climbed over him.

"Books are for the morning!" I whispered.

"Hmm, so how do you propose to keep me entertained Miss Collins?" He replied wrapping his arms around me and pulling me on top of him.

"Hmm..." I pretended to think. "I think I know..." I smiled as I began to kiss him passionately. I felt his smile upon my lips as his hands began to work their magic. Perfect.

_(Next morning)_

**Danny's POV**

Wow, last night had been wow! I was led in bed contemplating last night... core I couldn't get it out of my mind! I looked down at Alice who was sleeping, her head resting on my bare torso, and her arms tightly locked around me.

I grabbed my book and began to read. Soon I felt Alice stirring and looked down to be greeted by her hazy blue eyes, still clouded with the elements of sleep. She smiled at me, reaching up to kiss me softly. She grabbed her own book before settling down into my chest. Savouring the peace as we read together, as close as humanly possible.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alice groaned.

"What?" Alice grumbled sleepily.

"Mum! You took the suitcases in your room! I want some clothes to wear! I'm not a tramp!" Charlotte whined.

I laughed as Alice got up grumbling setting her book down, she quickly placed her nightie on which she was meant to have worn last night and chucked me some shorts. She quickly pushed the clothes from yesterday into a pile. She opened the door.

"Thank you!" Charlotte smiled as she went over and rummaged in her case. Alice watched her carefully, Charlotte smiled before walking off again announcing she was going to shower.

"We are too!" I added quickly.

"Ok." Charlotte smiled walking out. I locked the door after putting my book down and led Alice caringly to the en suite bathroom.

"Hmm Trevanion." Alice mumbled.

"Saving water." I smiled. "Eco-friendly!"

"Ahh right, is that your excuse now?" Alice teased.

"Hmm... that and I love you." I replied sweetly as Alice turned the shower on.

"Really? Well it's a good job I love you too isn't it?" She grinned kissing me softly.

**A/N – bit of a filler :') x**


	19. Chapter 19

_(I'm moving it on as I want to really get this finished, so it needs to get moving. 2 weeks later and Danny and Alice are back running their usual lives, but are unexpected visitors going to rock their world?)_

**Danny's POV**

I drove boredly along the same old route, in the same new but already in a state bus, in the same uniform, with the same old women, freaks and general pricks, and soon I'd have all the college students too! I sighed as my mind drifted to Alice.

I didn't really think when I stopped at the next stop. Alice had to take her company car to the garage today. I smiled, I'm pretty sure it'll pass, I'm sure she loves it more than me sometimes.

I turned to face the queue. An old woman ambled on first, of course giving me the money in the smallest change. I smiled sweetly as she carried on. Next came a tall man, who was probably as wide as he was tall. He showed me his beer stained pass. I nodded and waited for the next person to appear... wish he'd move quicker, his stomach is not appealing.

But, this next passenger was. Definitely appealing! I grinned at her as she placed a couple of pound coins on the tray.

"I'm sure you know where I'm going driver."

I laughed, that gorgeous Scottish accent, her teasing sarcasm.

"Yes Alice I do!" I laughed, she scanned the bus before standing at the side of me. This of course pleased me a considerable amount.

"Are we about to be bombarded by college students?" Alice asked leaning on the side.

"Yep." I replied. "Anyway, when's your car going to be ready?"

"Tonight at 5 if it passes which it will!" Alice smiled. "I finish work at 4.30 so I think you should come and pick me up."

"It's a date babes." I replied, Alice giggled as I pulled over, she laughed heartily as she observed the students... Pink Day.

A wide range of students got on the bus. Some boring in just pink t-shirts, others extreme, pink dress up costumes, pink cowgirls, pink what I would call puffs, pink everything.

"Hey Danny where's your pink?" Asked the students as they all climbed on the bus.

"Sorry, it's not Friday! Weekend hobby." I replied smiling, they all laughed. Alice shook her head.

"Liar." All the students were intrigued.

"How do you know?" Asked one.

"Is he wearing pink undies?" Asked another.

"Nah, but he has pink lines on his socks. I should know, as I saw him ambling round the house this morning searching for his shoes!" Alice giggled.

"Oh! So your his missus?" Asked one of the girls.

I cringed slightly. Alice smiled and just nodded. "Not married yet though." I smiled back at her.

All the students returned to their own conversations as we returned to ours.

"So, you, me and a lovely bath with petals and candles?" Alice suggested.

"Hmm... don't take my mind off my job! But yes, if Charlie's going out?" I said.

"Yeh, she's text me since, and don't worry Mr Trevanion, you won't be off your job for long." She pressed the bell. "Some of us have to go and be the subject of much teasing!"

"Like you don't tease me." I laughed pulling over. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too... kiss and hug." I reminded her.

"We're on a bus."

I raised my eyebrows, she gave in and kissed me quickly, I hugged her quickly. The students began to whistle. We both grinned.

"See you later." We both said at the same time. She climbed off and waved whilst she grinned. I drove away.

**Alice's POV**

"So did you get the bus?" Ellen laughed as I walked in.

"Yes I did, and before you ask, yes." I giggled.

"Alice that's disgusting!" Ellen exclaimed.

"What getting on a bus with Danny driving it?" I asked confused.

"Getting it on, on a bus with Danny driving it..." Ellen replied. I finally clicked and hit Ellen around the arm.

"You are unbelievable at times!" I laughed. "I suppose you'll be overjoyed to hear he's picking me up later?"

"Obviously! We've never met him!" Ellen exclaimed. I laughed, god, so excitable!

I walked off and began to get to work... I wanted to finish as soon as I could.

It was about two hours later when we were all done. I grabbed my coat and put it on. Everyone was out waiting for Danny's arrival.

"Are you all seriously so excited?" I chuckled.

"Yes!" They all announced at once, at that moment the door opened and Danny walked in. He smiled happily, I returned the smile with a grin, he'd changed and was looking rather handsome! He wore a pink striped shirt, only just visible through his jacket with a pair of black trousers and black shoes.

"Hello?" Danny asked as he noticed everyone looking at him.

"H..." I began but was cut off by a number of interruptions.

"Hello Danny,"

"Hey!"

"So you're Alice's..."

"Cute."

I laughed at them all, poor Danny looked petrified. I walked up to him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Aww go easy on him, you've all scared him!" I giggled.

"Scarred for life." Danny muttered.

They all laughed before deciding to formally introducing themselves. Danny was as usual my handsome gentlemen, shaking all their hands and smiling his classic smile. I gazed at him proudly, I was so happy he was mine!

"Right well we best be off." I announced, "See you later."

"Seeya." Danny smiled as we both walked out. He held the door for me, as the others all said their goodbyes to us.

The cold night air nipped cruelly at us. I put my arm around Danny's waist, snuggling happily into him as we walked to go pick up my car.

**Danny's POV**

_(Later on, Danny and Alice having their previously planned bath as Charlotte is out at a friend's)_

I smiled as I observed Alice, appreciating every intricate detail of her gorgeous and slender body. She was chasing a petal around in the water, obviously easily amused.

The scent of candles relaxed every muscle in our bodies as their dim light illuminated the room to the perfect degree. Alice was leaning against my chest as we soaked in the warm water.

I grinned as I felt Alice press a kiss to my chest, as she slowly spun round to face me. She blew some bubbles in my face.

"Cheeky." I mumbled wrapping my arms even further around her.

"Hmm, just the way you like me." She replied, smiling with that classic Alice smile, you know the one... my heart stops, my mind melts and I become putty in my hands.

Our eyes met properly... god, she was so beautiful. Slowly I cupped her face in my hand and brought her head to mine, her lips met mine as we shared a sweet kiss. Slowly it grew more and more passionate, as my hand trailed down her body and her arms collected around my neck and...

It would have gone further, if it wasn't for a knock at the door. Alice and I broke away quickly. We both wore a shared look of confusion and annoyance. We never got time alone and when we did someone always had to ruin it. Alice grumbled as she climbed out the bath, she quickly wrapped a towel around her hair and quickly dried as I put my housecoat on.

"5 minutes." I shouted out the window... wow true England style!

Alice kept the towel around her hair as she walked downstairs. She had her pyjamas on under her housecoat and kissed my quickly as she walked off downstairs to answer the door. I threw a pair of jeans and t shirt on before walking down drying my hair with a towel.

Alice was just opening the door as I arrived. We both stood there anxiously before gasping as the visitors came into view.

"Vanessa? Rowan?" Alice exclaimed hugging them both tightly. She stopped and look at them... "What the hell is wrong?" Alice asked afterwards... looks like I wasn't the only one who picked up on their stiffness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alice's POV**

"I think you should sit down." Vanessa commented coldly, she glared at Rowan with an icy look, but there was more to it than that. Her eyes held a dark light, an aura of distrust, anger, heartbreak. Danny and I invited them in quickly before ushering them into the living room.

"Can we get you anything, a drink?" I asked out of sheer politeness. Vanessa shook her head quickly.

"Is everything ok?" Danny asked frantically. "It's no one at Leopards Den or Mara is it?"

"No Danny, this concerns you and Alice... oh and him." Vanessa diverted her eyes slightly at Rowan. I observed him, he seemed nervous, scared... no actually, petrified... and guilty.

Danny and I remained quiet, waiting for whatever they were going to say to us. It couldn't be good, I mean, why would some average news warrant a home visit, for them to come over from South Africa?

"Tell them." Vanessa growled at Rowan. He remained quiet and so she told him again.

"There's something you guys need to know." Rowan began. "Danny... you were not responsible for the leopards death."

"That's great!" I grinned looking at Danny who also smiled. "So who was?" I asked.

Rowan remained silent.

"Rowan?" Danny asked.

"I was." Rowan announced.

"You what?" I asked coldly standing up, he too stood up which in turn caused Danny to stand up.

"It was my fault." Rowan said. His voice was calm! How could the bastard be calm? He'd put us through hell, seen us spend money we didn't have to move out here! He let us go, acted the supportive brother, when all along it was him!

I was lost for words, Danny just looked blank...

"I was responsible for that Leopards death, but it was important to me, to Mara." Rowan exclaimed, I heard Vanessa snort slightly in disgust.

"Elaborate." I growled coldly, I noticed Danny's anger was finally coming too.

"I gave it a relaxant... it was meant to help the male interact with the female..." Rowan admitted.

"You were giving it drugs?" I asked in pure disbelief... how could he? He knew how drugs worked and how they could interact with each other, he knew that I had to know what the Leopard had had! He'd not only bent the system, he'd watched Danny administer that anaesthetic, and he knew the consequences... how could he?

"Which mixed with the anaesthetic that you saw me administer..." Danny began.

"Killed it." Rowan finished. I looked down before looking completely away. I could feel the tears welling up... it was my stupid brother's fault... how... how could he?

"And you knew that..." Danny said angrily.

"I did." Rowan admitted... I wanted to punch him; I wanted to kill him actually. He'd put Danny through hell, he'd put the whole family through hell. We'd uprooted, been forced to make ourselves a life in England. For god's sake, Danny had had to become a bus driver just to try and keep himself busy and our heads above water! Rowan had torn our family apart.

"I'm gathering you didn't know this?" I asked Vanessa who was sitting quietly watching.

"She has no part in this." Rowan shouted. "Please, this is my fault."

"Why didn't you say something?" Danny asked a hurt tone evident in his beautiful voice.

"I didn't know how to... I was afraid of the consequences..." Rowan admitted.

Consequences? Consequences? He's put us all through hell and he's afraid of the consequences! I looked to Danny, I didn't know how much longer I could hold these tears in. He looked down at me, and almost immediately I saw his face change. It turned to an emotion I'd rarely seen... the emotion of anger, pure anger.

It was fast... Danny just suddenly launched at Rowan, grabbing him by his collar and pinning him up against a wall.

"You put... my whole family through hell, you put Alice through hell, your own sister, and you put Charlotte, your own niece through hell... and YOU are afraid of the consequences?" Danny was spitting this out. Rowan was trying to wiggle away but he was no match at all for Danny who annoyed with his wriggling tightened his grip and held him even further up the wall. "You've torn the family apart... and now you think this is going to make it magically better?"

"You thought of nobody but yourself did you?" Vanessa piped up.

"No, you're quite right, I didn't." Rowan admitted. "I'm sorry..." Rowan croaked as Danny finally dropped him. I walked forward slightly. "I'll do whatever's necessary to get you reinstated."

"Yeh, well don't think it's gonna be that simple." I hoarsely whispered as my throat constricted. I fought the tears that wanted to fall. "I think you should leave." He looked at me, with that stupid pity me look on his face. "NOW!" I shouted angrily.

He looked away before calmly walking out the door. I felt Danny's hand fall onto my shoulder before tracing its way down to my back. Vanessa stood up too.

"You don't have to go." Danny told her.

"Yes stay." I agreed. "Let him struggle."

"Thank you." Vanessa smiled. "I'm just gonna chuck his bags out my car!"

Danny and I nodded before allowing her to walk off. I looked up at Danny and immediately we fell into a bone crushing hug. Danny held me tightly as I cried into his chest, I couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"I'm so sorry Danny." I whispered into his chest.

"You've no need to be sorry." He replied kissing my hair gently.

"But he's my stupid brother! And... then I stupidly trusted him, stupidly brought him into your life... and now look. I should have known he'd ruin it!" I cried.

"Hey, come on, it's not your fault at all Alice. He's your brother. He's not exactly meant to do this to you." Danny said softly.

"But he does, and I know it... I mean, why does he do this? Does he enjoy getting me like this? Affecting everyone around me?"

"I don't know Alice, and I'll never understand how he could be so cruel to you... never. But hey, we just have to get through it... he's not strong enough to break us because we are ten times stronger. And hey, at least we get to go back to Leopards Den." Danny smiled.

"Of course! We do." I grinned.

Danny smiled and gently wiped my tears away. I caught his hand before kissing him gently.

"I love you Danny." I whispered looking into his green eyes.

"I love you too." Danny replied before hugging me gently.

_(Later that day)_

**Danny's POV**

Jet lag had soon caught up with Vanessa and so we'd shown her to the room we'd saved for guests. Charlotte was of course at her friend's blissfully unaware, and so Alice and I were sat on our comfy old sofa hugging gently. Alice was still upset and still blaming herself for all this.

"You okay?" I asked her softly as she snuggled further into my chest.

"Hmm... just can't believe me brother... I mean what would he have done if it had been me in your position. I mean I know this sounds awful, but would he have let me get struck off? Or... you know what I'm just gonna shut up." Alice sighed.

"I'm sorry." I sighed kissing her on the side of her head.

"Hmm, it's not your fault... least I'll get my vet back." She grinned.

I smiled back, "And back to Leopards Den."

"Yeh, 'cept we have to each give four week notice to quit our stupid jobs!" Alice sighed. "Still, at least life's looking better."

I smiled and kissed her tenderly and took her by the hand.

"Come on." I smiled as I led her caringly up the stairs.

"Oh aye?" Alice winked.

I winked at her and tried a seductive dance except I ended up falling into the cabinet. Alice was laughing hard as I recovered and bowed.

"You're such a doosh." Alice laughed.

"No darling I'm not a shower."

"Eh?" Alice asked.

"French douche equals shower... yeh yeh?" I giggled, as we reached our room.

"Yeh yeh," She murmured as she pushed me in and closed the door behind us, locking it swiftly, as her hands fisted in my shirt and her lips hit mine... hmm... seems we're celebrating...


	21. Chapter 21

**Alice's POV**

I looked at Danny as he woke up, oh he was so seriously cute. He rubbed his eyes, groaned and then sat up, he grinned sleepily at me.

"Hey." I smiled as I put my mascara down and walked over to him.

"Hello, I'm sure you are a vet Miss Collins not Lara Croft." He grinned as I sat on the bed beside him.

I kissed him quickly before explaining, I'm sure I'd told him about this Children In Need day at work!

"Hmm..." I ran my fingers down his bare chest. "It's Children In Need so we're dressing up as computer game characters, but we all had to do playstation games, but only the original ones!"

"Ahh, well you look stunning..." Danny smiled at me, "In fact.." He grabbed hold of me. "I may ring in sick and hold you hostage!"

I laughed at him.

"As much as I'd like that, I could call on Vanessa to rescue me!"

"Well it's never stopped you before!" Danny giggled.

"Are you suggesting... me, have sex with you? Urgh never!" I stood up and pretended to walk away in disgust.

"Never?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nope." I winked, I turned round... "You were a disappointment!"

"But I thought it was a never!" Danny grinned.

"Never again." I replied back equally as smug.

"Hmm, come here." Danny replied, I did as I was told and jumped into his arms. I led on the bed with him, wrapped up in his arms. "You sure you okay to go work?"

"Yeh, I need to hand this in anyway." I sighed as I picked up my letter of resignation.

"Hmm... me too, thankfully I'm not in til two, but don't get home until seven." Danny sighed.

"Danny... I was joking you know." I told him quickly.

"I know you were, why do you say that everytime." He chuckled.

"Cos I get feeling all guilty!" I replied. "Anyway." I patted his chest, "Some of us don't get lie ins, in fact you can get up! Vanessa needs to be made welcome!" I got up after giving him a quick kiss and finished my look.

**Vanessa's POV**

I opened the door to the room I'd slept in. Danny and Alice had done well for themselves over here, the room I'd slept in had been lovely and the whole house seemed fantastic. I smiled to myself as I heard Alice ordering him downstairs.

"Right, you need to make sure Charlie has her key, send her a text, and if you don't send her a text, chicken won't be only thing I'll be cooking in the oven." I heard Alice say.

"What kind of oven?" Danny giggled, I gasped at his dirty mindedness.

"DANNY!" Alice scolded him. "You are... you ain't cooking in my oven mate! Anyway, you best do as I've told you, that's if you've been listening." There was pause and a sigh, I began to walk downstairs.

"STICK EM UP!" I heard Alice shout. I stood for a moment in shock. Alice had two plastic guns out and was chasing Danny around the kitchen, he had his hands up but was laughing at her. I smiled, I guessed she was dressing up as Tomb Raider for Children In Need.

"Oh, mercy me!" Danny announced.

"You? Mercy?" Alice laughed, I heard the plastic guns go off, thinking it would be half safe to go in. Wrong. Danny was on the kitchen floor and Alice was stood over him.

"Morning Vanessa." Danny smiled on the floor.

"Morning." I replied.

Alice took her foot off Danny and let him get up. She laughed.

"Sorry Vanessa... anyway... Danny will make you what you want for breakfast, anything you want just ask him, if he says no, smack him, if he says no again... ring me." Alice winked. "Car keys..." She walked to a place where there seemed to be a number of keys. She looked at Danny. "Where have you put my baby's keys?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Danny replied whistling.

"Danny! I am already late thanks to you, and I look a twat so please tell me where the keys are!" Alice whined.

He pointed on top of the fridge.

"That is not fair." Alice snapped grabbing a chair. "You know I can't reach or see up there."

"It's funny to watch you get stressed." Danny admitted.

"Glad I amuse you, go drive yer bus!" Alice told him. He laughed at her.

"See you later Vanessa, I'll be back about five, Charlotte will be here at 4 though." Alice smiled. I watched as Danny looked at her with soft eyes. "See you later Danny." They kissed quickly but the meaning was so clear to see. "Keep safe... love you." I heard her whisper.

"You too, love you Miss Collins turned Croft." I heard Danny reply.

"See you later."

Alice rushed out the door quickly and Danny turned to me.

"So, what you eating?" Danny asked me. "Toast, cereal, Alice's crap... don't tell her I said that or she'll eat me alive, no comments on how she does that anyway... or, I could sneak to the butty shop and buy some big fat bacon butties." Danny grinned.

"Toast will be fine, thanks Danny." I smiled as he got to work.

"So, how was your flight?" Danny asked me as he buttered the toast, he walked over and set it down in front of me.

"Awkward." I replied.

"Hmm." Danny looked down. "I could kill him."

"I think he's got a list of people who could kill him." I sighed.

**Alice's POV**

"I'm gonna miss you all, but it's time for us to... go home." I sighed as I announced my month's notice to everyone.

"It's a great shame to lose you Alice." Mark told me, there was a murmur of agreement, I smiled and nodded back gratefully.

"Danny's good to return to vetting..." I smiled.

"DANNY'S A VET?" Ellen exclaimed.

"Yes." I replied, "There's some complicated reasons into it all but we need to get back." I sighed. "Anyway, there's time for tears later, this is Children In Need, we should enjoy it!"

"Good idea!" They all agreed I smiled... during our lunch we'd decided to go and offer ourselves for sponging. I'd neglected to mention this to Danny... no way was he sponging me!

**Danny's POV**

"I really have to go to work." I told Vanessa, "But just make yourself at home."

"Okay, thanks Danny." She replied.

"See you." I said quickly and left... I smiled, Alice would be on her lunch right now, maybe I could pop in on my way through. Yeh, that sounded a good idea.

It didn't take me long to reach her works, but it did take me a few minutes to process why the hell Alice was having sponges thrown at her in a spotty stile. I smiled... oh, I'd pay for this.

"Why Hello darling." I grinned walking up to her and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"What the hell are you doing here? I purposely didn't tell you!" Alice exclaimed at me.

"Ahh, I'm just too caring of man not to see you my beautiful!" I grinned. "I'll have two quids worth Ellen."

"THATS 12 SPONGES!" Alice shouted.

"Maybe I'll give her 4 quid." I laughed as I gave Ellen two more pound coins.

"You are so dead when I get out of here." Alice warned me. "Come on then, you have crap aim anyway."

"You'd know." I replied as I threw the first sponge at her, it hit her directly in the face.

"That all you got?" She taunted.

"Nope." I replied as I hurled another one at her and then another one. They all hit her in the face, hard. She was soaked when I'd finished my twenty four sponges. She got out the styles and looked at me with a thunderous expression on her face.

"Danny..." Alice's voice was low.

"I'm late for work!" I announced as I ran off, I saw Alice running after me, she caught up with me as we rounded the corner into the trees of the park.

"Oi." Alice giggled, "Can't believe you did that."

"Hmm..." I replied, "Like you wet."

Alice's mouth dropped.

"NO! NO!" I said quickly.

"You wanna watch you say Danny." Alice laughed, "Anyway, you are actually late for work so..."

She leant up and kissed me passionately on the lips, I responded, wrapping my arms around her. She smiled on my lips and we were just getting to the best bit when...

"Alice will you put him down! It's your turn to sponge Mark." Ellen shouted.

"You best go." I told her.

"Hmm, love you Danny."

"I love you too..." I replied kissing her, we waved before I set off down the hill to work...

**A/N – thought I'd use the CIN theme! x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alice's POV**

I looked out the window and grumbled... so the weather forecast hadn't been wrong. Snow, deep snow had covered the beautiful landscape that lay outside and it was still falling in blizzard like conditions. I knew Danny would get the day off work, lucky sod! Unfortunately, there were still pets in need of vets and I was on call outs today. Lucky sod, now I wish I was a bus driver!

I heard Danny sit up in bed, he smiled at me with his adorable morning look. He saw the snow and grinned.

"I bet you get a phone call any second." I grumbled good naturedly. Danny chuckled and checked the time, it was seven thirty, he'd receive a phone call anytime with the news of weather he had to find his way to work. As if his thought was a cue on a West End play, his mobile started ringing.

"Hello?" Danny asked, bless him he had his morning voice on! "Oh, well no complaints here! Yeh see you later." Danny hung up. "Ahh a day in bed" He bragged cheekily.

"Shut up." I giggled pretending to sulk.

"Aww poor baby." Danny teased. "Flick radio on Alice, we best listen and see if Charlotte's school closes..." I did as he said, nodding in agreement to his unusual and rare (not that I said that) quick thinking.

I looked at him, he was watching me get ready. We hadn't had our morning kiss yet. I wanted my morning kiss. I walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Miss Collins?" Danny asked with that rather sexy half asleep half grin he gives in the morning.

"I want my morning kiss." I demanded nodding seriously. We cradled one another's faces in our hands before slowly leaning in. His lips touched mine and it was as though the fuse on the firework had reached it's end and the beautiful array of colours were bursting out. My love for Danny was bursting and...

"IT'S SNOWING!"

Danny and I sprung apart as Charlotte bounded into the room leaving our bedroom door wide open.

"We've noticed... guess who has the day off work!" Danny chanted.

"Oh shut up bragging!" I chuckled, I saw Vanessa... oh yeh she's still staying with us she was meant to go back tomorrow but that won't be happening any more. "Morning Vanessa."

"Morning..." She smiled. "I haven't seen snow for over fifteen years."

"I love it except when everyone gets to stay at home but me!" I whined, she laughed as Charlotte jumped for joy, Danny was high fiving her. "What?"

"School's closed!" Charlotte beamed, "and Danny said we can build a snow man and go sledging." She ran off excitedly. I looked to Danny and shot him an energetic smile, he shrugged.

"She seems really excited." Danny said as Vanessa walked off to sort herself out.

"She is, she's never seen snow before." I admitted softly. "Thanks Danny."

"What for?" He asked me, how could he ask me what for? Was it not obvious?

"For being you, giving her this amazing opportunity!" I told him passionately.

"What can I say, must be love." Danny replied he got out of bed, he pulled a T shirt on quickly. I walked over and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and hugged me back equally as tight. "Love you" He murmured into my ear.

"I love you too, and I really need to set off to work." I moaned looking up at him.

"I'll walk you to the door." He smiled at me, I thought my heart was going to stop. We walked hand in hand down to the front door. He kissed me once softly, looked at me intently with his loving gaze, those beautiful green eyes, and then kissed me again this time slower for longer, more tenderly. I smiled as he pulled away. "You take care."

"I will." I told him rolling my eyes. "You take care too yeh?"

"Always do, see you tonight."

"Bye." I mumbled as I braved the cold and jumped in the Jeep. I put in four by four before driving off.

**Danny's POV**

I had changed pretty quickly after Alice had left. I hoped she would be ok today. I really didn't like the thought of her driving in the snow, still she had the four by four I suppose. I walked downstairs and saw Vanessa and Charlotte watching TV.

"What you want for breakfast?" I asked them both. Charlotte was the first to reply.

"I'll have bacon, eggs and toast!" She beamed pretending to be bossy.

"Well, considering I'm in a good mood..." I smiled, I knew that's actually what she wanted.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes... Vanessa do you want the same?" I questioned as I turned round to grab some bacon out the fridge.

"If it's not too much trouble, yes please." Vanessa replied. I smirked, she was always so polite! I set the bacon off cooking and was just sorting the eggs when I heard a knock at the door. Vanessa got up and came into the kitchen. I walked to the door and answered it.

**Alice's POV**

Was it me, or were there some real idiots on the road today? Why come out in this weather if number one, you cannot drive in it, number two you do not have a four by four, and number three if you are petrified and keep breaking which makes you skid. Bad mood, hello.

I'd been called out on a pointless visit to a cow who had nothing wrong, two horses that had slipped in the snow and had no problems, what happens to people with a bit of snow? Does their judgement disappear?

I was now driving to a huge farm, but first I had to get down some busy streets. I saw a lorry in front... for god's sake... I'll never get there!

**Danny's POV**

I opened the door and was greeted by two men... I gulped... no, no, no! Why are they here?

**A/N – Oh who's turned up? I had an idea for this to pass some time to get them back to Leopards Den... anyway, any ideas on who's turned up and why?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Danny's POV**

"Right, well erm... just let, me erm... get my coat." I replied. I walked almost robotically through to where Vanessa was. She looked at me and immediately walked over.

"Danny?" She asked.

"Got to go... will you look after Charlotte?" I asked quickly as I threw my jacket and shoes on.

"Yes of course but..."

I ignored her and carried on, a ran out closing the door behind me and jumped in the car with them. Thoughts were spinning around my mind... who wouldn't have a thousand thoughts spinning round their mind? Knowing that a lorry had just jack-knifed... taking Alice's car with it?

**Charlotte's POV**

I walked into the kitchen as Vanessa called for me, I looked around, where had Danny gone?

"Danny's had to go somewhere, he didn't say where..." Vanessa told me, I thanked her as she handed me my plate. I sat down and frowned... but Danny had nowhere to go.

"Do you think something has happened to mum?" I asked nervously after a few moments silence. I watched Vanessa's face. She looked as though she didn't know for sure, of course I doubt she'd lie, but it looked as though she was adding the scenarios together. My heart plummeted... what if something had happened to mum?

"I'm sure everything's fine." Vanessa finally said looking down. I decided to just leave it... Danny would tell us wouldn't he? Sooner or later, Danny would tell us. Or maybe mum will walk through the door...

**Danny's POV**

To get to the hospital the only way was to go through the crash scene. Not something I wanted to see before I'd seen Alice. As we approached I gasped at the wreck in front of my eyes. The lorry had had a trailer on as well and the trailer and cab were touching. Alice's car was on a recovery wagon... and my heart plummeted even further. It was more than a wreck, it was crushed. How the hell would Alice have survived that? Who in this world would have survived that?

As we left the scene, I put my face into my hands. What would I do without Alice? How would I survive? How would Charlotte survive? What would happen to Charlotte? Would I be allowed to look after her or would they take Charlotte away from me as well? I shook my head as tears formed. No I couldn't think like this, Alice would need me to be strong.

When we arrived I was out the car in a flash. God, she had to be ok.

The police led the way through all the corridors before arriving at a door. I thanked them kindly. No one had told me how she was or anything... but I couldn't wait any longer. I walked in through the door and closed it behind me. I looked over to hospital bed and sighed. I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing.

A nurse was stood laughing and joking with Alice. Alice was sat, full of cuts and bruises but awake, fine, laughing, joking. I noticed she had a cast on and the nurse was just finishing the procedure. I walked over smiling. The nurse moved to the side, pretending to get something, but I had no time for thanks now. I strode over and gently wrapped my arms around her. I felt Alice return the favour best she could.

"Only you Alice Collins... only you." I whispered in her ear.

"Call me Miss Indestructible." She whispered back. I kissed her once before allowing the nurse to finish off.

**Alice's POV**

Danny was stood watching the nurse as she finished off my arm, injected me with yet more painkillers and blagged on and on about what I was to do. I smiled, nodding away, pretending I was listening but my eyes were on Danny.

He'd look so worried when he came in, and I'd immediately felt bad. I bet they painted the worse picture ever... in fact, I bet they took him right through the crash to get here. I could kill them. The car was a mess... and I knew it... god knows how I managed to just walk out with a broken arm and a number of cuts and bruises, but I had, and I was lucky.

"Right, now no stress for at least three weeks, and no lifting or working or anything else with this arm!" The nurse told me.

"It's official, I'm an invalid!" I grumbled. Danny laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You have to follow these orders Alice." The nurse lectured, my turn to roll my eyes. Like I wouldn't... Danny will be fussing over me like a maternal... oops, I mean paternal chicken!

"I'll make sure of it!" Danny grinned. The nurse nodded and smiled, handing Danny some tablets for me. I got up and grabbed my stuff with my free hand. Danny took my coat and helped drape it over me. I grinned at him as he took the rest of my stuff.

We walked out hand in hand. I never wanted to let go of him. When that lorry had began sliding I knew what was happening and I'd seen my whole life flash before my eyes. Danny, Charlotte, Leopards Den. I'd thought the worse... I'd been petrified, I'd admit it. I knew I couldn't stop, and I knew I couldn't divert the car away. I knew that no matter what I did, one way or another I was going to be involved in this.

Danny and I were walking in silence when the two policemen who assumed had brought Danny here stepped forward. Danny looked at them with a cold expression, but I knew that they'd want to talk to me. I patted his arm.

"Can we speak to you Miss Collins?" The taller of the two policeman asked. He was almost as tall as Danny but not quite so good looking. He seemed quite put out at someone being taller than him. I hated people like him.

"You sure you up to this?" Danny asked me breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeh... might as well do it now." I shrugged.

"Ok... can you tell us what happened?" The smaller of the two cops asked.

"The lorry jack-knifed... it slid on some ice... I couldn't stop, there was no escape." I told them. That was the only way I could put it.

"Ok, how close to the lorry were you?"

"I was a reasonable distance away, but the road was pure ice... four by fours are very good but they don't grip on ice..." I sighed. "It was an accident, no one's fault."

"Ok, that will do, we'll close the investigation." The police man stood up and he shook both Danny's and I's hand, the taller one gave Danny a half hearted shake and gave me a quarter hearted one. Pig, literally, a pig.

Danny took my hand and led me outside. We had no transport home, so it was either walk or get a taxi. Danny got his phone out but I put my hand over his.

"No, no. I want to walk." I told him looking in his eyes. He nodded and wrapped his arm around me. I leant into his chest gently as we began for four mile walk home. We were silent for some time. I was busy musing... thinking about all the possibilities. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I stopped and covered my face with my free hand as the unreleased tears fell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Danny's POV**

Alice had insisted on walking. I had a feeling I knew what this was about, she was scared, of course she was. I'd agreed, it was too soon for her. We'd been walking steadily along in the snow. It was when we reached the middle of the deserted park that Alice stopped. I stopped too and turned to her, she'd covered her face with one hand as she began to cry. I heart broke for her.

"Hey." I whispered as I pulled her gently into my embrace. "Shh." I murmured kissing her hair softly numerous times. "It's ok."

She remained in my chest for some time as her tears overflowed with the emotion of today's events. Each time her shoulders shook my heart broke further. I wish I could just take the pain away, but I knew it wasn't that simple. Eventually she pulled away slightly, she tried to walk forward but I grabbed her hand and pulled her gently over to the bench. We were alone in the park and Alice leant happily on me. She was staring at her arm that sat in a pot. I was silent, I knew I had to be patient, let her speak in her own time.

"I saw it Danny... my whole life in front of my eyes." She whispered, I continued to run my fingers through her hair. "The lorry, it was being stupid, going all over the road for little reason. Then he began to brake. I knew what was going to happen, and then I saw the trailer coming to my left, the cab to my right, my car sliding." She closed her eyes tightly. "I saw you Danny... you're gorgeous green eyes, that dazzling smile, I heard your voice. I love you Alice, ran through my mind as I closed my eyes preparing myself for the worst. I thought of Charlotte, horror ran through my mind, would you be allowed to keep her... the worst thing was thinking she'd go through all these little milestones that little girls share with their mums, and I'd not be there. I know you'd look after her, but some things you do with your mum. You understand what I mean... then Leopards Den flashed through my mind, Rowan... my whole life. Then the mind flicked back to Danny."

I held her tightly as she began to cry once more. I was about to speak when she continued.

"I was so scared..." Alice croaked. "Never seeing you or Charlie again... leaving you!"

I pulled her into my embrace and began to sway gently.

"Oh Alice... I'm so sorry." I murmured. "But hey, I'm here, Charlie's at home and you're here. We're all fine. I can't imagine the fear you felt, or what you went through Alice. I love you Alice more than anything in this world, and yeh I don't know how I'd have survived, but seeing as I don't have to, let's go home eh? See Charlotte? Alice, the only thing that matters to me is that you are ok... in my arms, with no serious injuries, just a few cuts, bruises and a broken arm."

"I love you too." Alice whispered. She hugged me as tightly as she could before turning to face me, kissing my lips with passion. I smiled and held my hand out for her, she took it as we both stood up. Her head rested on my shoulders as we walked together through the streets, as we reached our house Alice stopped.

"Thank you Danny." Alice said looking in my eyes.

"You're welcome, I'm always here for you." I promised, and I meant it too, I would always be there for her. She smiled at me, and if I wasn't freezing my ass off, I would have swore I had stopped breathing, my heart had stopped and I was in heaven. We walked on again. I opened the door and put both our coats up.

Charlotte came running through, she gasped when she saw Alice.

"Mum?" Charlotte squeaked.

"Hey." Alice smiled, I sighed, her poker face was on, happy mother, everything is fine. "I just had a little accident that's all. I'm gonna be fine, don't worry."

Charlotte just nodded and wrapped her arms round Alice's waist, Alice laughed and kissed her daughter gently on the crown of her head as she embraced her in a one armed hug. I saw Vanessa appear at the door. I diverted my eyes to Charlotte and she nodded.

"Are you ok Alice?" Vanessa asked one eye on me, I nodded at her quickly before returning to my smiling state.

"I'll live I suppose." Alice chuckled. "Anyway... Charlie... has Danny took you out yet?"

"No." She replied.

"Hey Danny... my arm might be in a cast but I still have feet." She smiled sweetly at me. I nodded picking up on the message, she wanted to speak to Vanessa as well as shield Charlotte from the true extent of how close she'd come to a fate a lot worse.

"Come on shortstuff." I smiled to Charlotte. "Go get your coat and some wellies on. Wrap up!" She ran off upstairs excitedly, she'd dragged Vanessa with her to help her find what clothes to wear. I turned to Alice.

"You sure about this?" I asked her softly. She nodded. "Okay."

"We'll chat later..." She promised. "I just don't want Charlie to miss out on something that she really has never had the chance to do plus I can speak to Vanessa about it... I can tell her lots of little secrets about you."

"Didn't know you were a gossip Collins?" I laughed.

She tapped her nose before laughing. I leant down and kissed her strongly.

"Remember I'm only a shout away, well maybe a phone call when we go sledging!" I laughed.

"I know... now go on! Go have some fun!" Alice told me. I saluted her, as Vanessa came downstairs with Charlotte.

"Come on Charlie." I grinned, I turned to Alice and Vanessa.

"See you later, remember what I said."

"I know, off you go you over protective fool." Alice joked. I smiled before walking out into the winter wonderland with Charlotte.


End file.
